


Grimm & Wolf

by VikingWoman



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Female Nick, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Non-Explicit Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: From the moment Monroe met the Grimm Nik he knew she was destined to be his mate. Now he feels the rut coming on and he decides to claim his mate one way or another. Monroe claims Nik and impregnates her then they settle into their new life.His ex girlfriend and her biker gang of blutbaden have other plans  when they come to town on the hunt.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue

Ever since Monroe had met Nik Burkhardt he had known that she was going to be something specail to him. When she had tried to arrest him for kidnapping the little girl he had expected the Grimm to come back to kill him but it hadn't turned out like that. She had simply asked for his help with the case, she just wanted the little girl to be okay and she wasn't worried about him being dangerous.

When she had looked up at him with those big pleading blue eyes he had given in taking her to the house of the blutbad he was sure had the kid. He hadn't been able to stay with her, the strong scent of another male blutbad had pulled out some of his more primal urges. He didn't know if he would kill her, help her, or if he might try to act on another instinct.

Monroe had caught Nik's scent that first night and now it was all he could think about. He woke up some nights sweating and hard as a rock from dreaming about the Grimm.

It had been a few months now and it had only gotten worse. The impure thoughts that he tried to bury about her, she was his friend and if he acted on all of these things then it would ruin the friendship. It made it difficult, he liked Nik a lot more than just as a friend but at the same time she was an important friend to him.

Instictively he knew that she was the one, his future mate, the female he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life. He wanted to be with her more than anything and the longer he was around her the more he felt the wolf in his howling for her. The wolf wanted to claim her and breed her, see her stomach swell with his pups growing inside her.

If Nik only knew what she was doing to him.


	2. Losing It

Monroe walked into the Spice shop and he could already feel himself starting to blush at the thought of what he was about to ask. If he knew anywhere else to go then he would, it was so embarrassing to think he needed to ask Rosalee for a suppressant.  
When he walked into the store the bell rang and made him jump a bit at how loud it sounded in the quiet store. He hesitated at in the doorway sniffing the air. Oh no. He recognized the scent that was in the store with Rosalee's, it was Nik.  
Nik smelled like warm coffee, a vanilla scented lotion, and then there was her woodsy natural smell. It always made the wolf in him growl with pleasure and he felt his eyes go red with a woge.  
"Get it together." Monroe growled to himself.  
"Monroe?" Rosalee said as she walked from the back of the shop. "What a surprise. How are you?"  
Monroe hesitated his eyes flicking behind Rosalee as Nik stepped into the doorway. He swallowed hard, standing a bit straighter as she gave him a big smile.  
"Hi Monroe." she said smirking.  
Nik was an averaged sized woman with enough curves to make him drool. She had short dark hair, sharp features to her face, and then big blue eyes that he could get lost in. She was always dressed in jeans, running shoes, a button down shirt that clung to her body, and a leather jacket over all of that.  
"Hi." he said softly. "I'm fine - I'm good, really good."  
The two women didn't look like they really believed what he said and they exchanged a look.  
"Thanks for your help Rose." Nik said touching the woman's elbow. "I gotta get back to the station."  
"Alright, glad I could help Nik." Rosalee said waving as she walked to the door.  
Nik walked towards the door and her scent grew heavy in the air around Monroe, he caught his breath. She brushed close to him as she walked by heading for the door and Monroe took the opportunity to take a deep breath of her scent before she was out the door, giving him a brief smile as she went.  
Monroe stood starring at the door for a moment before Rosalee cleared her throat getting his attention.  
"So Monroe what can I do for you?" she asked stepping behind the counter.  
"I -uh, the thing is..... I need a suppressant." he said rubbing the back of his neck.  
Rosalee's eyes widened a bit and he knew he was blushing now.  
"Really?" she asked surprised. "Well I can make you one.... You okay?"  
"Yeah, great. Why?"  
"Is there anyone in particular that triggered it?"  
Monroe rubbed the back of his neck looking away from her giving a nervous chuckle as he did.  
"Rosalee, I don't think-"  
"I'm sorry." She blurted at the same time. "I shouldn't have asked, I'm sure that's a private matter."  
"No you're fine, it's just a bit weird ya know? I haven't had a rut coming on like this in years and now, I don't remember it being this bad when I was younger."  
"Do you think you've found your mate maybe?"  
Monroe swallowed looking away from her.  
"Monroe?"  
"I think so but I don't think she feels the same."  
"Have you talked to her?"  
"Not really. We're such good friends I don't want to make her uncomfortable."  
Rosalee seemed to hesitate a bit her face going between an amused expression and a thoughtful one.  
"We wouldn't be talking about Nik would we, Monroe?"  
He knew he turned his head to look at her too quickly to even try to deny it. He saw her knowing smile and the twinkle in Rosalee's eyes as she got her answer.  
"So that's what's been going on." Rosalee said smirking.  
"Pardon?" Monroe asked confused.  
"Nik said you've been acting weird around her. She thinks she's made you uncomfortable with how much she relies on you for help."  
"What?! That's ridiculous."  
"It's what she said."  
Monroe frowned running his hand over his stubble "Guess I should talk to her."  
Rosalee nodded her head in agreement "I'd do it soon before you get in over your head with this."  
Monroe nodded his head slowly in agreement and he stayed lost in thought while she got his suppressant ready. While waiting for the suppressant he pulled out his phone scrolling through the contacts list, he stopped on Nik's name with a sigh.  
They didn't text a lot back and forth, he didn't really enjoy texting. He was more of an in person talking kind of guy. The only reason he kept the phone at all was to keep in touch with his family back home or for work.  
With a sigh he snapped the phone closed and just stared out the front store window.  
"Here ya go Monroe." Rosalee said startling him.  
He took the brown paper sack with a nod and handed her the money for the item.  
"I'll see you later." Monroe said going to the door.  
"Hope everything works out Monroe." she called to him.  
"Yeah me too."

Nik was sitting at her desk when her phone rang, she didn't check to see who it was before she answered being more involved with her case file.  
"Burkhardt." she said.  
"Hey Nik." Monroe said his voice sounding hesitant. "You busy?"  
"Never too busy for you, what's up?" she said smiling.  
She looked up across the desk from her to see her partner Hank Griffin give her a raised brow look with his signature smirk. She just waved her hand at him turning away from him to ignore the looks he was giving her.  
"I was wondering, that is if your not to busy, if you could stop by when you got off work." he asked.  
"Yeah that sounds great. Need me to pick anything up on my way there?" she asked.  
"No, no I'll have dinner here at the house."  
"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours."  
"Great... and Nik.."  
"Yeah?" she asked after a moment of silence from Monroe.  
"Nothing. Nevermind." Monroe said quickly. "It's nothing..."  
"Okay... I'll see you soon."  
"See you soon."  
There was silence for a few more seconds before Nik actually hung up.  
When she looked up at Hank he was giving her that wide grin which faded when he saw her face.  
"Everything alright?" he asked frowning.  
"I think so." she said softly. "Just .. I don't know, Monroe seemed a bit off."  
"The clock guy? If you hadn't noticed he was always a bit off." he said with a snort.  
Nik made a face at him and shook her head "No - okay yeah- but this was different he seemed like something was bothering him."  
"Want me to follow you over there just until you're sure everything alright?"  
"I'm not worried about it like that, I trust Monroe just he didn't seem himself."  
"Well okay but if you need me give me a call."  
Nik nodded and leaned back in the chair with a frown, no longer really focused on the papers in front of her.

Monroe hung up the phone and rubbed his hand over his hairy face slowly. He had started woging uncontrollably a little while after taking the first suppressant. It didn't take any of the edge off of his issues. He was starting to woge and when he had called her he hadn't meant to ask her over. He had just wanted to talk to reassure her that he was still wanting to be her friend but would need space.  
When he had heard her voice the wolf inside him had seemed to take over. Inviting her to come visit him and when she had agreed the wolf had practically purred with pleasure. Nik was coming over, she would be in his house. Her scent would be around him and he knew if he didn't keep himself in check then the wolf would take over.  
He didn't want to hurt Nik. He didn't want his wolf to hurt Nik.


	3. Dark

When Nik stopped in front of Monroe's house she cut the car off and opened the door stepping out onto the concrete walkway to the front door.  
As she slowly approached she paused looking at the house something wasn't right. She glanced at the house one hand going to the handle of her police issued revolver and the other going to her cellphone in her pocket. She pulled the phone out and dialed Monroe's number, she put the phone to her ear listening as it rang. There was no answer and she could hear the sound of the phone ringing in the house.  
There was no response so pressed the button ending the call.  
Nik walked up onto the porch and strained her ears listening for any sound inside the house, there was nothing she could hear from outside. Nik took a deep calming breath before placing her hand on the door knob and pushed the door open.  
The inside of the house was pitch black and as she stood hesitating before going into the house she fished for her flashlight.  
She could feel her stomach tying in knots, she didn't know what she was going to find in the house. She only hoped one of her enemies hadn't found out that Monroe was helping her, she knew the reapers wouldn't hesitate to kill him.  
Nik stepped into the house with her light trained into the corners of the rooms she expected an ambush from and they played across the floor. She was thankful she hadn't come across her friends body but she also hadn't found any evidence as to what was going on. When she had circled around to his kitchen she had made her way through the whole first floor of his house, still no Monroe.  
What she did find was a small open jar on the counter, it had no label and the contents seemed mostly spilled over the counter. There were small dried herbs and dried flowers laying on it's surface, she touched the carefully then sniffed at them. She didn't recognize them or their smells, so she disregarded them for the time being.  
Nik turned her attention to the front of the house and the stairs. She had to check the second floor and his attic, that's the only places left that someone could be hiding in his house. Nik stepped onto the first of the stairs and slowly started making her way up, gun at the ready. Her flashlight scanning the upper landing for any sign of someone laying in waiting.  
When she got to the top of the stairs she swept the light over the area, her light stopping on the only open door. Monroe's bedroom.  
She had only been in the room once when she had been helping him get home after he had helped her with a fairly dangerous case. He had been injured by a lowen in a number of cage fights against other wesen in an underground fight club and she had to help him get home.  
Nik stepped closer to the room and pushed the door open slowly light shining over the room. It was dark but she could still make out the torn clothes scattered over the floor and the deep claw marks cut into the walls. It sent a chill down her spine.  
Nik stepped into the room and as soon as she cleared the doorway there was a loud roar to her left. A clawed hand seized her wrist and jerked her forward, the gun coming out of her hand hitting the floor. Nik felt the hand lock on her wrist and she was yanked forward into the room.  
She let out a cry of shock and when she hit the floor, she rolled trying to get to the gun she had dropped in the struggle. She felt a weight come down on top of her knocking the breath out of her lungs and a clawed hand wrapped around her throat, it didn't cut off her airway though. Nik began to try pushing the wesen off of her trying to get free.  
"Nik." a voice growled in her ear.  
She felt the hot breath on her neck and ear, she swallowed nervously. She knew that voice and for a moment it made her mind go blank in confusion.  
"Monroe?" Nik asked slowly.  
There was an answering growl of that sounded like pleasure at the recognition. Nik felt herself relax slightly at the realization that it wasn't some wesen out to kill her that had her pinned to the floor. She didn't relax completely since he hadn't let her up.  
"Monroe are you going to let me up?" she asked swallowing.  
He let out a small growl and she felt his face pressing into her neck slowly, the sound of him inhaling her scent sent a shiver through her. There was a rumbling that passed through his body which was pressed heavily to her back and she put her hands flat on the floor getting ready to push herself up. Monroe seemed lost in his own thoughts so she was certain she could throw him off.  
Nik shoved her body up knocking Monroe loose from holding her to the floor, she used the opportunity to scramble out from under him. She heard his snarl and quickly snatched up her gun putting herself on the other side of the room, her back to the wall.  
When she turned to face Monroe the light from the dropped flashlight cast enough light in the room for her to make out her friend. He was fully woged with red eyes, claws, sharp fangs, and dark fur over most of his body with a hairless patch on some of his face. He had a predatory glint to his eyes but his body language didn't seem threatening.  
"Monroe? Monroe what the hell is going on?" she asked keeping the gun trained at the floor.  
She didn't want to hurt Monroe, he was her friend and she did trust him. This wasn't like him at all and then she remembered the jar on the counter. Had someone drugged Monroe? Was that why he was acting so strange?  
"Monroe, I don't know what's going on but I can help you. If you'll just calm down and talk to me, we can figure this out." Nik said slowly lowering her gun.

Monroe's wolf was growling and pushing him to try to take Nik now while she wasn't paying any attention to the dangers she could be in. He could take her now and she wouldn't be able to fend him off, once she was marked by his fangs it wouldn't matter. She'd be his.  
Monroe took a deep calming breath getting his wolf under control a bit so he could focus on what she was saying to him. Once he was focused he could hear that she was worried about him and why he was acting so strange.  
It took a lot of effort on his part but he slowly got his woge under control to where he knew he appeared human instead of beastly. He could still feel the red glow of his eyes and he took a deep breath, he'd just have to work with the eyes. At least he didn't have claws and fangs at the moment it would make Nik more comfortable.  
"Nik..." he began his voice coming out rougher then he wanted it too. "Nik, we should talk. In the backyard where there's a lot of fresh air."  
Nik seemed hesitant but she put her gun back in it's holster.  
Monroe whirled on his heels and started walking through his dark house to the back door. It was a little bit better once he was outside to where he scent was pressing in all around him driving him wild. Once he was outside he started sucking in huge breaths of fresh air trying to calm himself.  
It was hard, it wasn't just his wolf that was giving him issues at the moment. He was already hard from pressing against Nik's back earlier when he had been scenting her. He knew there was no way he was going to get that under control unless he actually took care of his problem, even then his rut was going to make that next to impossible.  
He had cleared his mind just a bit when Nik joined him out in the yard and he had to move away from her. He didn't want to risk jumping her in the backyard where all of his neighbors could watch through their windows. Monroe looked away from her concerned face.  
"Monroe what's going on?" she asked keeping distance between them.  
Monroe let out a strangled growl glancing over his shoulder at her. He ran his hand over his face slowly.  
"What do you know about blutbad mating?" he asked avoiding looking her in the eye.  
"Uh..... Aunt Marie's books didn't really cover..." she began then stopped. "Monroe what are you trying to say?"  
Monroe groaned turning to look at her.  
Nik stared at him her eyes studying him from head to toe in one quick glance before meeting his eyes.  
"I'm saying all I can think about, all my instincts are telling me to do, is fuck you." he snapped taking steps towards her. "All I can think about lately... is you Nik."  
Her eyes widened and she seemed shocked at the confession as he stepped forward. She didn't move away from him as he drew closer to her and his wolf let out a growl of pleasure, he reached out slowly to touch her upper arm. She let out a breath that he noticed she was holding and he see that she was breathing heavily, he could hear her heart pounding in her chest.  
Her scent on the air changed around her and he inhaled deeply, if he didn't know better he would think she was actually attracted to him. That she was aroused by the confession that he wanted her.  
Monroe swallowed not even daring to entertain the idea.  
Monroe's wolf encouraged him to pull her closer and see if she tried to get away, it might soothe her into agreeing to mate with him. He pulled her closer and she didn't fight it as he pulled her close to his chest, her body warm against his. This time he couldn't stop the growl of pleasure that came out of him and Nik's eyes went up to him curiously.  
He could feel himself starting to woge again, he wouldn't be in control much longer.  
"Nik, you should go...." he said through gritted teeth. "You need to leave or I can't say I won't hurt you Nik."  
Nik looked up at him and he could practically see the wheels in her head turning. She was planning something and it made him worry briefly, then Nik was pulling away from him. He felt cold without her pressed against him and his arms were empty. His wolf let out an angry snarl as he watched Nik walk away.  
She paused at the door looking back at him "You coming Monroe?"  
He felt as if cold water had been thrown onto him when she spoke.  
"What?" he said his voice more a growl as he woged.  
Nik seemed nervous but she smiled tilting her head for the door.  
"You coming?" she asked.  
He shuddered and gave a wolfish grin. "I will be soon."  
Nik blushed a deep red which made him grin even more.

Nik turned and made her way in the house, hyper aware that his eyes were on her as she moved. She wasn't sure that she had made the right choice here but she had to admit she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Monroe. The fact he was only thinking about her had to mean that he was interested in her even when hormones weren't ruling his life.  
She had been interested in him as well, she had to admit it to herself. He had been there for her ever since the start of her being a Grimm, without him she would have been dead ages ago. He hadn't been anything but friendly to her if a little flustered when they talked.  
She hadn't been much better when talking with him.  
Now she was here in his house and he had come out admitting he wanted to mate with her. It occured to her as she got to the bottom of the stairs that she should have asked him what all this would involve. She didn't really know what it would mean to mate with a blutbad, now she was starting to get nervous.  
The floor boards behind her creaked and she glanced back to see Monroe's red eyes starring back at her. If she hadn't known it was Monroe standing there it would have terrified her. But Monroe would never hurt her, right?


	4. Big Bad Wolf

Monroe watched Nik make her way up the stairs to his bedroom and the longer he thought about it the more excited he was becoming. This was really happening, Nik Burkhardt -the Grimm- was making her way up into his bedroom. He was going to breed with Nik.  
His heart was already racing faster than he'd ever felt it before and his mind was begining to cloud with desire. The wolf in him was growling and snapping at the edges of his control for it's chance to take it's mate. Monroe snarled eagerly and he could hear her heart speeding up at the sound. The wolf wasn't going to be patient much longer.  
When he stepped into the doorway he froze watching as Nik pulled off her leather jacket and tossed it into the chair in the corner. He watched in fascination as she removed her button down shirt tossing it to the chair as well, he admired the black t-shirt that clung tightly to her body. She sat down on the bed and removed her shoes keeping her eyes averted.  
"Nik, you okay?" he asked voice gravelly.  
"Yeah just..." she began then glanced up at him. "What happens now?"  
Monroe hesitated, she was right it really wouldn't be fair to continue without telling her the truth of what would happen. His wolf snarled, that would take too long and she might run away from him when he told her everything. Monroe let out a low strangled whine and turned away from her with low growl, she might not want him if he told her everything.  
"Monroe?" she called softly.  
Then her hand was on his shoulder and the wolf let out a howl of pleasure as his mind clouded completely. Monroe whirled around grabbing her wrist jerking her forward her body pressing to his and he leaned down with a growl. He was almost fully woged so his fangs made it almost impossible to kiss her, instead he ran his face along her neck.  
His tongue flicking out to taste her skin and then he was inhaling her scent.  
Nik's arms were holding onto him as if she couldn't decide if she should push him away or pull herself closer to him. Nik let out a gasp as he pressed his thick dark furred face into her neck causing a chill to go down her spine.  
When she felt him release a warm breath on her neck her body jerked forward into his, he let out a sound that she felt like it was a purr. Nik closed her eyes and she felt him open his mouth taking his sharp fangs dragging them over the skin there carefully. She felt him press a bit harder on her and she felt the prick of his teeth dragging along her skin.  
She knew that he had drawn a little bit of blood with the teeth scrapping her skin.  
Monroe's clawed hands gripped her suddenly his hand slipping down to her ass and lifting her. His wolf was pleased when she let out a squeak of pleasure and once her legs were wrapped around his waist he started walking. He moved her towards the bed where he slung her down before he used his clawed hands to grab her wrists pushing them above her head.  
Nik looked up at him her eyes wide, she stared back at his red eyes fear and lust spiking through her in equal measures.  
Monroe took his claws and hooked them in the neck of her shirt then with a quick yank he was tearing it to ribbons. When he had yanked the shirt tatters from her body he looked at her pale smooth skin and he couldn't stop himself from grinding against her. He was tired of waiting, Monroe grabbed her bra and yanked the fabric off of her. Then he moved to her jeans and started shredding the them yanking, tearing the clothes till she was naked beneath him.  
Nik let out a slight yelp of protest at the destruction of her clothes.  
Then Monroe stepped back then began to tear away the remainder of his own clothing till he was standing over her just a nude. His body was mostly covered in fur but for a few places where he still had his somewhat tanned skin. He looked more animal then he did human at the moment and he noticed Nik's eyes flicking over him with a slight worry in her eyes.  
Monroe let his lips pull back baring fangs and he was back over her, he grabbed her arm gently pulling her onto her side. He kept pushing and nudging her until she was on her stomach, then he grabbed her hips with his clawed hands. He pulled her back until she was sitting on her knees her ass pressed against his hips then he started to thrust his body forward.  
Monroe started to jerk his hips forward until his erection was pressed to her entrance then he leaned his body over her's. He let out a snarl of pleasure as he rested his chest against her bare back, he ran his nose along her body inhaling the smell of vanilla and coffee. He put his mouth to her skin and then he let out a growl, she jerked pressing back against him.  
"Do it already." she said her voice shakey.  
Monroe didn't need to be told twice and his wolf told him to do it now. He pressed forward pushing himself inside her and she let out a cry of pleasure as he felt her walls clench around him. He was surprised she didn't fight the feeling of his cock filling her, he knew he wasn't a small man by the best of standards. He also knew when he started to knot her that would push her to being more than full.  
Nik laid her head against the bed as Monroe began to pump his cock into her. She had never felt anything so good then when he pressed all the way inside of her, the head slamming into her womb on every thrust. Nik let out a whine when he pulled back all the way till he was barely inside her. She felt his hand reach around and grab her throat not enough to keep her from breathing, just enough for her to know he was there.  
He settled over her again and she felt his mouth go to her neck. At the same time he drove his cock back into her body his jaws closed around her shoulder biting down. Nik let out a cry of pain and her body jerked back into him, she felt the blood already starting to pour from the wound his teeth had opened. She felt tears stinging at her eyes but she had to admit that it still felt really good.  
His body thrusting against her's with quick succession as she leaned her head back. When Monroe released her from his jaws he tossed his head back the sounds more animal then ever.  
Monroe felt his knot starting to swell at the base of his cock and he felt the tension that ran through Nik when she felt it starting to intrude at her entrance. He took one his arms wrapping it around her waist trying to sooth her as he pushed the knot into her sealing them together. He heard her cries go from pain to discomfort to pleasure as he rocked his body against her's.  
Then he was beyond the tipping point, emptying himself into her womb.  
The wolf howled with pleasure, he had marked his mate and now she would carry his litter so long as it took. If not then he would have her again until it did.  
When they had rode out the high of finishing Monroe pulled Nik down onto her side with him, his arms keeping her pulled tightly to her. She could still feel the knot firmly lodged inside her and he nestled his face into her neck where his mark was already starting to heal.  
The mark would heal quickly he knew, they always did, but it would leave a long pale white scar across her shoulder. Any wesen would recognized the mark of a blutbad and know she was taken. Nik belonged to him and no other wesen could take her from him.

It was starting to get light when Nik woke up and she laid there for a few minutes a bit unsure of where she was. Then it all came flooding back to her and she looked over her shoulder to find a normal looking Monroe -very naked- laying on his back behind her.  
He was lightly snoring and didn't seem to feel when she started to move.  
Nik sat up slowly her body sore and she reached up to touch the dried blood on her shoulder, it felt like it was pulling the skin. She touched the wound and got out of the bed ready to go to the bathroom to clean it. She needed to see if she should slip out to go to the hospital, she didn't know if Monroe would wake up able to take her.  
When she went through the room moving quietly she found the tatters of her clothes. Nik cursed softly then slipped out the room closing the bathroom door behind her.  
When Nik cleaned her shoulder off of the dried blood she froze and looked at the shoulder. There wasn't an open wound or a bite wound there, it was just a set of white scars. She ran her finger over the wounds shocked by the lack of a wound.  
There was a light knock at the door that made her jump.  
"Nik?" Monroe called softly, he sounded worried. "Nik are you okay?"  
She swallowed and stared at the closed door for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say, she was fine and everything she had remembered about last night had been great. She wasn't sure what she should say or how she should -  
"Nik?" he repeated and she realized she had gotten lost in her own thoughts.  
"Y- yeah I'm fine." she blurted.  
"Can I - Can I come in?"  
Nik hesitated for a moment then she stepped over to open the door keeping the door between them.  
Monroe's eyes were filled with concern and his brow was furrowed with worry. He looked over her and then he slowly reached out touching the door pushing it open it slowly. He looked over her quickly and his eyes went right to her shoulder his face paling slightly. Monroe reached out touching the white scar that his teeth had left in her shoulder.  
"Nik I-" he began then he swallowed. "Nik I should have told you before this"  
Monroe's eyes flicked over her slowly and he turned away from her his face going from pale to flushed. She flicked her eyes over him noticing he was starting to get hard again.  
"Didn't get enough last night?"  
He turned a sharp red eyed look back at her "I could never get enough of you."


	5. Mates

Nik backed away from the look in his eyes but he closed his eyes when they reopened they were back to his normal color. She relaxed a little bit from where she had tensed up from his sudden stare.  
"You okay?" Nik asked hesitantly.  
Monroe gave her a toothy smile and then he slowly nodded running his hand over his face nervously. He took a slow step forward into the bathroom with her and held up both of his hands in a calming motion as he walked closer to her. He reached around her to start the water running in the shower and then he went to his cabinets to grab a few towels.  
"Do you want to shower together or would you like some privacy?" he asked softly.  
"I think we're beyond that aren't we?" she asked.  
"We may be together now but that doesn't mean you don't have free will."  
"You need to explain all of this to me, Monroe."  
"By Blutbad law or tradition whatever you want to call it, you belong to me now. You're my mate." Monroe said it quietly his eyes flicking over at her. "I should have told you everything sooner before it got so intense that...."  
Nik frowned at him "I think I should go check the books and figure out what's going to happen."  
Monroe frowned at that and his eyes flashed red again.  
"I don't think you should go anywhere for awhile." he said softly. "This is just a brief pause between phases of the rut, if you leave and things start up again... I could go looking for you."  
"And if you found me with someone else it wouldn't go over well right?"  
Monroe gave her an apologetic smile as he turned to the shower. He checked the water temperature and then he stepped to the side offering her the shower.  
Nik stepped forward and slid into the shower with a sigh of relief from the hot water pouring over her.  
"I'll give you some privacy and then we'll talk over breakfast." Monroe said softly.

Monroe spent a few minutes working on getting breakfast ready for the two of them. His instincts told him he needed to provide her with food and then watch over his new mate for any change in scent for his pups. She wouldn't show any outward signs of carrying his children yet but her scent would start to change. His instincts were kicking to to begin providing for her and their future pups already.  
When he had started plating the wieder Blutbad friendly food he caught the sound of someone moving around upstairs. He heard the quiet footsteps on the stairs and he sniffed the air in the house.  
His body wash and that light smell of something that had been Nik's scent. He found himself already smiling when the woman rounded the corner into the doorway of the kitchen. She was wrapped in hsi robe and this made him perk up with a smile, she was already starting to fit into his home.  
"Right on time." he said smiling at her.  
"Looks good." she said taking a seat across from him.  
Monroe sat down and watched her as she began to eat the omelet he had fixed for her. When she had taken a bite of the food and given a hum of approval he dug into his own plate of food. They ate in silence for the most part and when they had finished eating they sat looking at each other.  
"So you have questions?" he asked softly.  
"So according to blutbaden law we're now mates." she said brows raised.  
"Yeah basically. When we mate it's usually for life when we've found our true mate."  
"How do you know that you've found your mate?"  
"We usually go into an intense rut where we knot our mate to impregnate the female."  
Nik frowned slightly but she nodded slowly "That's what happened last night."  
Monroe nodded his head and he took a deep breath scenting her from where he was sitting. He tilted his head and when his eyes met her's he gave her a slight smile.  
"I can't tell if it took yet." he said softly.  
"Took? I might be pregnant?"  
"Maybe." Monroe said softly.  
"What if I don't want to get pregnant?"  
"Then you might want to get out of town for awhile. Just to be sure you'll be safe, I can track your scent."  
Nik frowned and looked down at the table "I have to go to work. Can I borrow some clothes?"  
"Will you be back?" Monroe asked frowning.  
Nik looked at him and they quietly stared at each other.  
"I'll call you when I get off."

Sean Renard was standing in the elevator when Nik caught the door holding it open so she could step into the elevator. He glanced up at her with little interest at first but then he glanced back up at her again, there was something different about her today.  
He frowned looking at her.  
"Morning captain." Nik greeted him with a nervous smile.  
"Good morning Nik... You do something different...." he began then stopped himself.  
Nik looked at him frowning but then she narrowed her eyes at him slightly. He turned away from her, he could have kicked himself. Nik didn't know that he was a wesen and was a bit more in the know of her secret life as a Grimm then she would believe. If he let her know he sensed something had changed about her then she would become suspicious.  
Renard couldn't figure out what was quite different about her but he could sense a change.  
"I had to borrow a friend's clothes." she said shrugging her shoulders.  
He glanced down at the clothes and he did notice that they weren't what she would usually wear in to work. The plaid shirt and the loose fitting jeans all were what a man would wear. He noted that the man would have been considerably bigger than her as the jeans cuffs were rolled up and the shirt was very loose on her body.  
He didn't make a comment on the clothing but he gave a nod, he gave her a small enigmatic smile.  
When the elevator door swung open the two got out of the elevator and Nik made her way down the hall to the locker room. Most everyone in the precinct kept a locker with spare clothing or other items they might need if anything happened to their other gear during work. He figured she was going to trade her clothing out for some that would fit.  
She didn't have an active case that would be more than human involvement so he doubted that she would be terribly active in the field like she was on wesen cases. If anything she would be running down leads and questioning some witnesses to close the current cases.  
Renard walked to his office and sat down with his paperwork.  
He could see when Nik got to her desk in her clothing from the locker. He watched her for a moment trying to put his finger on exactly what he thought was different. He noticed she was rubbing at her neck and shoulder while she sat at the desk. When she shifted the shirt collar to rub at her neck he didn't miss the white marred patch of skin.  
He couldn't tell what had made the scar but he was sure he had never noticed that on her before now. Renard frowned slightly, he felt he had seen that scar on other people before. He decided he would dig into it and refresh himself on what that scar could mean.

Monroe was starting to feel like he was a prisoner in his own home as he paced around the house waiting for Nik to come back. He had tried focusing on his clock repairs and his little odd jobs around the house but it hadn't been long before that proved not to be distracting enough for him.  
It was close to dinner time when his wolf started to snarl and growl, urging him to go hunt for her. He wanted to bring her back to the house and know that his mate was safe there with him. He was starting to see red when the sound of a car pulling in his driveway got his attention. The wolf let out it's own warning growl.  
When he went to the door to check out the front window he saw that it was Nik's car and she was already making her way up the drive to the door. Monroe opened the door and stood waiting for her to get to the door, he stepped back to let her step into the house. Before she could say anything he leaned forward grabbing her upper arm slowly, pressing his face to her neck inhaling.  
Her scent was much the same as before though he could smell all of the people and places she had been that day. She put her hand up to touch his cheek which surprised him at first but he relaxed into the touch as he pressed small kisses at her neck.  
He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as he lifted his face from her neck to press kisses along her neck dragging his mouth slowly over her skin till he reached her mouth. When they kissed she seemed to melt into his body and he could feel his wolf thrill at the reaction.  
When he pulled away from the kiss they looked at one another for a moment before he took her hand.  
"Welcome home," he said softly. "Dinners almost ready."  
"I'm going to go shower real quick and throw these clothes in the wash." she said pulling away. "If I'm going to stay for awhile I really need some more clothes here."  
"We could go back to your place after dinner and get some." Monroe offered.  
"Yeah I think that would be a good idea."  
"So you've decided to stay?"  
Nik smiled at him slightly "Yeah. I thought about it a lot today and I think we can make this work."  
Monroe smiled happily "That sounds good -"  
"We're going to have to really hash out some details to all of this though."  
The wolf growled suspiciously at that but Monroe just gave her a nod. Nik turned to away and headed up the stairs to the second floor.  
By the time Monroe had food on the table Nik was joining him in the kitchen. When it was then that Monroe could smell a change in her scent, it was subtle and he wouldn't have been able to catch it if not for her showering the other smells off of her. He couldn't quite place what it smelled like just yet but it mixed with her scent in a way that told him everything he needed to know.  
He was going to be a father and Nik -his mate- would be a mother to his pups.

On the outskirts of the city of Portland a group of bikers had made a stop at a bar, they were rowdy and more trouble then the bartender usually liked to have in his bar. The only thing that kept him from kicking them out was the fact that they would outnumber him horribly should they get aggressive.  
He was sure they would if he tried.  
The woman that was clearly one of the leaders of the group had already seemed to be the most aggressive in the group having terrified all of the wait staff. He could swear every time she glared at someone in a certain light there was a glint of red in her eyes.  
He was sure it was just the light.


	6. Then the Murders Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the story. Sorry it takes so long between chapters.

Nik was looking over the body of the bartender - or at least what was left of the bartender- and she could feel her guts turning at the sight. The man's body had been shredded by something big and wild from what the corner had said, he had said the teeth were almost like a dog's.  
As she had been looking over the body of the man the only thought that came to her mind was that she was looking at a Blutbad kill. Though it didn't look like the work of one person.  
"Nik the security tapes are working." Hank called from the other room. "Come get a look at this."  
"What have we got?" Nik asked going into back room where the cameras were kept.  
"You're not gonna believe who we got on camera here." Hank said with a snort.  
Nik stepped to the desk and watched as they started playing the tape again. She watched the screen as a group of bikers entered the bar all clad in leather and scruffy looking. She watched the group of bikers and Nik didn't know what to expect, then she saw her.  
Angelina, Monroe's ex- girlfriend and a fellow blutbad. She was a wild and dangerous blutbad.  
It seemed like she made eye contact with the camera for a few minutes and then she turned her to whisper to a man sitting next to her.  
It was a few hours later after the bar was closed and the lights had been shut off when they saw something happened. Everything that happened was too quick to really make out but they saw the bartender get taken down. Then the dark figures disappeared back out of the bar and the tape eventually shut off without to much more to see.  
Nik looked at Hank and he shrugged her shoulders slowly.  
"Well we have our first suspect." Hank said nodding.  
"Yeah let's see if we can find out who the guy was in the video too. Those two were the only ones that really stood out enough." Nik said frowning.  
The two detective stepped back out of the bar and Hank stepped off to talk to Sergeant Wu. Nik walked off to the side pulling her cellphone out to dial Monroe.  
"Nik!" he said happily when he picked up. "How's work going?"  
"Well I'm a homicide detective so you know..." Nik said with a slight chuckle. "I need to ask you something."  
"Okay what's up?" he asked.  
"Have you heard from Angelina?"  
There was a growl from the other end of the phone and Nik felt the urge to shudder at the hostility.  
"Sorry... No, I don't talk to her anymore and I don't have plans to. Why what's going on?"  
"We got a murdered bartender, it looks like she and some guys she come to town with killed him."  
Monroe was silent for a few seconds then he sighed "I'll make some calls and see what I can find out."  
"Thanks. I gotta go." Nik said "I'll be home late."  
"I'll have dinner ready for you."  
Nik hung up the phone and turned heading back to join Hank.  
"You get anything?" Hank asked brows raised at her.  
"What?"  
"You were calling Monroe right, that biker chick's ex?"  
"Yeah he said he hasn't heard from her but he's going to make a few calls about her."  
Hank gave snorted shaking his head as they started walking back towards the car. He had made a few comments about Monroe since Nik had gotten back from thaat first night at his house. He seemed to suspect that the two were more intimate then she had admitted. He wasn't wrong about that, she had been very secretive about the relationship.  
She had arrested Monroe once, she didn't want people in the department to talk about them. She knew that rumors would get around eventually. She just wanted it to hold off as long as possible.

The college girl wasn't supposed to be here. It was the seedier part of town after all and she hadn't really brought any of her friends with her. It was dangerous and the part of town people lectured the girls about at the college.  
They always said walk in groups, carry your keys between your fingers, don't wear revealing clothing, and things along those lines when she was talking to any of the older people. She had done that her whole life and she had made a point to do that when she had gone to the bar.  
She wasn't stupid after all, she just wanted a little excitement.  
When the bikers had walked into the bar she hadn't felt to threatened at first, they hardly noticed her. She had stayed seated at the bar until one of the guys had come up to her and he had been flirting. Though some of the things he had said made her uncomfortable like when he called her a 'pretty little snack.'  
Then the woman had come up to them her face a hard angry mask. She hadn't stayed long after that confrontation, she had said she didn't know he had a girlfriend before she'd scurried away.  
Now she was walking down the street trying to get to the main road. She needed to get a cab and go back to the campus so she'd have some sleep for her afternoon class.  
She couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed. When she turned around she never saw anyone back there just the shadows but it unnerved her. She still had a long way to go for the main road and she was already starting to run, her heart starting to pound in fear. She could swear she was hearing the sounds of someone chasing after her, they steps were a lot faster than her own.  
She got to the corner for her turn when a figure stepped out in front of her and she slammed into him. Once she had regained her balance and looked at the man she had ran into her blood ran cold.  
"Well if it isn't my pretty little snack...."

Nik ducked under the police tape and walked over to what was left of the dead girl. She had been ripped apart, a pool of blood under her, and about the only thing recognizable on her was the tattoo on her wrist. A feather that faded away into flying birds.  
Wu was standing to the side so Nik went over to him and nodded to the body "What do we got?"  
"Body was found by a drunk guy from down the street, he tripped over it and then called the cops. Dispatch could hardly understand him." Wu said with a sigh. "The victim is Roxanne Sanders, 19, and a student at the college. We have officers on the way to inform next of kin."  
Nik nodded her head "So we need to get in touch with the roommate and figure out if there was a reason she was down here. Then we need to speak to the family and see if this was her usual hand out."  
"I'll get addresses and names of the folks we'll need to talk too." he sighed.  
"See if you can get a photo for her to show to the local bars."  
"You got it."  
Nik shook her head looking down at the body. This looked almost the same as the bartender from earlier.  
It was going to be a long night.

Monroe had just finished getting the food on the table when he heard the door open at the front. He focused on his task until he caught a scent, it made his body tense. This wasn't Nik's scent by any means.  
This smelled of pine needles, leather, and the metallic scent of blood.  
It made his hair stand on end and he whirled around already woging to face the intruder. He flashed fangs at the female blutbad that was woged in his living room, she was mostly sniffing the air. When she turned to focus on him she snarled at him before going back to her human appearance. He stayed woged fully so he wouldn't be caught off guard by any attack she might launch at him.  
"You've been busy." Angelina said sarcasm heavy in her voice. "I can smell that bitch all over the place in here."  
"Leave now." he snarled.  
"Why afraid your little Grimm whore will find out I stopped by?" Angelina asked smirking.  
"Because you're a murderer and the police are looking for you. Because I don't want you to be here." Monroe snapped.  
"We have history Monroe."  
"Yeah and that's just what it will stay. History."  
Angelina frowned at him then slowly started to make her way closer to him. She stopped at the kitchen table and without her expression changing she grabbed the table giving it a jerk. The table flipped over easily and everything scattered across the floor and she stepped back into the doorway again her eyes locked to him.  
Monroe snarled and started to approach her his claws ready for the attack.  
"I wouldn't do that." Angelina snapped. "I have very dangerous friends, Monroe."  
He stopped and waited for her to do anything else.  
"We'll see you around Monroe." she said smirking again. "Tell the Grimm I said hi."  
Monroe heard the door slam as she left and then a few minutes later there was the sound of a motorcycle starting. He moved quickly to the front window and watched as the woman disappeared down the road, he let out a long snarl.  
He needed to call Nik and let her know what had happened. Angelina had recognized the scent in the house as Nik's and that meant she would be able to track the woman in she wanted to get to her.

By the end of the night two more people were reported murdered fitting the same MO as the first two.


	7. Pups

Monroe had made sure to tell Nik as soon as she got home about Angelina stopping by the house, he told her exactly what had been said. Nik told him about the case she was working right now that seemed to involve the woman and the numbers of victims that had been found last night.  
Monroe had watched the stressed look on her face and he immediately began to worry about her. Stress wouldn't be good for her and his pups.  
When she pressed herself into his arms he was surpised but he just pressed his face into the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. She was still very stressed, he could smell in mixed in with the smell of coffee and sweat.  
"You need to relax, Nik." he whispered. "Stress isn't good for you, you know."  
"Yeah well works going to be really stressful until these murders stop." she sighed "I'm surprised the Captain hasn't tore me a new one for not having any real leads just yet."  
Monroe tilted his head confused "Would he usually give you trouble?"  
"Once the press starts getting wind of all of this he'll be under a lot of pressure."  
"I'm sure he understands your under a lot of pressure too."  
Monroe pulled her into his arms leading her through the house beside him and to the kitchen for some food.  
He had made sure to clean the house up after the incident with Angelina and then get something else for dinner. He knew that Nik would need something after her long day, he had to provide for her so that she would stay. If he wasn't a good enough mate to provide her with a meal than she could leave him for another mate, he wouldn't give her that chance.

After Dinner Nik made her way upstairs for a shower and hopefully for bed.  
She had been stressed out after work but now she was even more stressed knowing that the murderer had been in the house. Angelina knew that Nik was mated to Monroe now and she was definitely the jealous type that would hold grudges. She wouldn't be able to let her guard down without worrying that the woman would try to target her next.  
When Nik got to the bathroom she turned on the shower and let the water start warming up.  
She was so focused on her own thoughts she didn't hear Monroe come up behind her until his arms were around her. She felt him start nuzzling her neck and then he started pressing kisses to her neck, his tongue running over her skin. She gave a slight shudder as he put his teeth to her skin biting gently.  
"How about some company?" he asked softly.  
Nik smiled "That sounds alright."  
When they slid into the shower Nik was leaned against the wall and Monroe started kissing over her neck giving specail attention to the mark he had left. While kissing the mark he ran his hand over her warm wet skin and she could hear him growl in pleasure. She felt his cock twitch against her and she bit back a moan, turning her head which gave him access to her neck again.  
He drug his tongue over her neck and his hands went into her wet hair pulling gently.  
"I want you tonight Nik." he growled softly.  
"Monroe." she moaned "Yes."  
When he was done running his mouth over her neck he slowly dropped to his knees in front of her and then he started to nuzzle at her torso.  
"What are you doing?" she asked tilting her head.  
"Enjoying the scent of our pups growing." he said smiling. "It changes your smell, makes it really close to my own scent."  
Nik froze and she felt like she would faint at any moment.  
"Wh... what?" she asked her voice small.  
Monroe's nuzzling stopped and he looked up at her his gentle eyes full of concern. He was on his feet in seconds catching her as she sank into his arms her face worried. Monroe leaned down and pressed his mouth to her forehead gently.  
"You're pregnant Nik." he purred softly.  
Nik could feel her legs starting to shake and she felt weak, Monroe held her up. When she regained her footing they hurried to get washed up from the shower and the he guided her back towards the bed they now shared.  
When Nik dropped onto the bed she looked up at Monroe who was just hovering nearby waiting to see what she would say. He bent down on his knees in front of her and gave her a somewhat sad smile.  
"You alright?" he asked softly.  
"Yeah... no. I don't know I'm just at a loss right now." she sighed rubbing her face. "I know you had said something about pups...uh babies before but just to hear that it's happening now.."  
"You're overwhelmed."  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry." Monroe said softly "But honestly Nik this doesn't change how I feel, how I've always felt. To me this just makes it better."  
"With this new case and Angelina in town causing trouble already...."  
"This happened before Angelina and I'm not going to let her stop us from being happy."  
Nik smiled though he could still see worry in her eyes.  
With a small smile he reached out cupping her face and leaning up from his knees to kiss her. When he pressed his lips to her'she felt her pulling him up to her, then she started to lean back with him laying atop of her. He ran his hands slowly over her naked body and he groaned at the feel of her soft skin under his rough hands. She shivered at the touch.  
"I promise I've got your back Nik." he sighed when they parted for a breath.

After leaving Monroe's house Angelina had gone back to the camp grounds where they had set up. She parked her bike by the others and waded through the group of other blutbad making her way for the center of the camp.  
She had taken up with the pack after the last time she had seen Monroe and the Grimm. She had known from the way Monroe had acted around the female Grimm that he would be more than willing to take her as his mate the moment he got opportunity. She had known then that there would be no getting him back into the wilder days of their shared youth.  
He would never be truly her's again. When she had stepped into the house the smell of the two of them hung thick in the air. He had been in rut recently and he had taken the Grimm as his mate, the smell of their sex a taunt in itself.  
Even now she felt her lips curl with fury at the thought. That Grimm had been in that bed with him, he had marked her in a way he had never marked Angelina. They had had plenty of wild sex in their youth but he had never knotted her, he had never given her the mark on her neck. The white scarred flesh that showed she had been claimed by a male.  
She still was unmarked and unknotted by any of the males.  
Though she had the alpha of their pack wrapped around her finger, he was young and arrogant. He liked to play with his food and cause trouble which was what had drawn her to him in the first place. He was stronger than the others in the pack but not stronger than Angelina, that she was sure of. If he got out of line with her she could easily turn him out.  
So for now she used him to her advantage. All she had to do was plant the seeds of revenge in his mind and watch them grow. Point him in the direction of the Grimm and he would be sure to set his sights on hunting her himself. Angelina would try to keep the pack involvement as low as possible, just let them keep killing the locals.  
Keep the police attention from where it was really needed.  
When she entered his tent he had one of the younger females in the tent with him already. The girl was young barely in her twenties and the way she sounded she clearly wasn't used to such rough treatment from a man. Angelina knew from a one time experience that he was never gentle. There were always gashes and teeth marks in the women. Never a mark of a mate though, just wounds for the sake of leaving wounds.  
"You almost done?" she demanded.  
"Yeah give me another minute." he grunted, yanking the girl back to him.  
Angelina snorted and stepped outside the tent. She didn't want to watch.  
When the two were done the girl came out still trying to get on all of her clothes, she avoided eye contact with Angelina as she scurried away. Angelina just gave an unimpressed snort as she ducked into the tent.  
"Why do you bother with all of these weak females, their so meek and submissive? They'd only give you weak pups." she asked him frowning.  
"Because right now I'm not worried about the kind of pups they'd give me. None of them would be an heir to my place anyway." he said smirking. "If you'd give me some pups though..."  
"That won't happen not so long as that Grimm lives." she said crossing her arms.  
"So you keep saying." He snarled.  
"She's too dangerous to keep alive. She would hunt us for keeping to the old ways."  
"And the traitor to his kind that beds with her? Is he not the reason your after her to begin with?" he demanded walking towards her.  
He leaned forward putting his lips to her ear "I know you only want her dead because your jealous. It's very unattractive Angelina."  
She went to strike him but he caught her hand with a smug look on his face.  
"I'm not stupid, you'd do well to remember that. Now get out, I'll get to the Grimm when I decide the time is right not just because you're jealous."  
Angelina scowled and stepped away from him making to leave the tent.  
"Oh and Angelina."  
She looked over her shoulder at him giving him a nasty glare.  
"You'd best think over my offer to give me pups. You're not getting any younger and it doesn't look like anyone is hurrying to mark you." he sneered.  
She felt rage welling up inside her and she woged letting out a snarl. He woged right back stepping forward with a loud growl of dominance. Angelina didn't let her woge fade but she did leave the tent in a rage, shoving any who got in her way out of it as she went.  
Soon they all knew just to stay away from her in that mood.


	8. It Begins

It was two days and three more dead bodies that the pack had been eating on when Angelina was approached by the Alpha. He came to her with that self asured smirk and all the swagger of a young man with no real world experience, she hated him greatly.  
"I've been thinking it over." he said eyeing her. "I'll make you a deal."  
"What is it?" she demanded.  
"I'll hunt this Grimm down and kill her, but you have to accept my mark." he said sternly. "And during the next rut you'll take my pups."  
Angelina scowled at him and looked away thinking everything over, she didn't want anything to do with him once this job was done. She could get out of this and still use him she was sure of that. She was one of the best manipulators in the pack.  
"Fine but I want her head before any of that happens."  
"Of course."  
She watched the Alpha give a smirk and then he turned on his heels making his way between a few of the tents they had set up. Angelina watched the man disappear and she noticed a few of the the younger women looking over at her, a few of them shot her narrow eyed glares. They were jealous of the attention that she was getting from the Alpha.  
Angelina snorted, they didn't realize what a favor she was doing for them. They wouldn't want to be tied down to him either they just didn't realize that.

Nik had called off of work for the day telling them she was going to the doctor, which was the truth. Monroe was taking her to a wesen doctor that was going to do an examination to check on her pups. She had argued that they wouldn't be able to tell anything yet, it was still really early.  
Monroe had just given her a shy smile saying it was different for wesen, they would at least be able to tell how many heartbeats there were. He gave her an apologetic smile when she asked how many kids they could possibly have. He shrugged his shoulder saying he had heard about one couple finding out they were having four pups at once. He was quick to tell her that it was a couple where both of them were wesen.  
Nik was pale and Monroe just took her arm leading her to the car. She sat in silence for a few minutes while they drove along towards the city. She glanced in the rearview mirror and could have sworn that she had seen a motorcycle behind them following.  
She turned in her seat but the traffic was blocking her view, she watched for a few minutes until she was unsure what she had seen. Finally she turned back around and stared out of the front window.  
"You okay?" he asked tilting his head.  
"Yeah just thought I'd seen.... I don't know." she sighed shaking her head. "I think I'm just stressed."  
"That's understandable." he said "Look Nik.... I'm sorry."  
"What?" she asked shocked.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't explain this better before, that I've put you into such an unexpected situation. I'm surprised that you don't fucking hate me." Monroe said his voice sounding very upset.  
Nik reached out putting her hand on his thigh giving it a squeeze.  
"Monroe I don't hate you. We will work this out some way, no matter what." she promised him with a warm smile.  
"How'd I get so lucky to get you?"  
"You turned into a horny wolf man and I guess that really turned me on." Nik said shooting him a toothy grin.  
"I can definitely turn into a horny wolf man again when we get home later..... if you'd like?" he growled.  
"Mm we'll see how this goes."  
"Fair enough then."  
Nik settled into the seat and was letting herself doze off when Monroe took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. She gave a hum of pleasure at the contact.

Nik and Monroe were sitting waiting for the sonogram when she got a call from Hank telling her he had found out some information about the guy he had a name - Theo Mann- and he also had a record a mile long that involved violent crimes. Nik told him that she'd look at the file if he'd email it to her and she'd have looked over it before coming back in in the morning.  
After she hung up there was a knock on the door and a nurse came in wheeling in the sonogram machine with her. She set it in the corner and told Nik what she would need to do to get ready for the sonogram. Then the nurse was ducking back out of the room with a friendly smile.  
Nik and Monroe exchanged smiles, they'd know for sure how many kids they would be having.  
When the doctor finally came into the room to start the check up. They went through the docotr woging showing that she was a jaguar looking wesen with two long fangs that sat in her mouth like a sabertooth. She looked at Monroe first who woged to show he was a blutbad and then she turned to look at Nik.  
When she looked at Nik he face went from a kind caring smile to one of shock and fear. She leapt to her feet with a hiss and her claws lifted in preparation for an attack. Monroe moved quickly in front of the table where Nik was sitting and he let out a low snarl of warning. The doctor looked at him and then back at Nik with a frown of confusion.  
"She's a Grimm." the woman blurted.  
"She's my mate." Monroe snarled.  
The doctor stared at him for a moment and then she looked at Nik with a sigh.  
"Alright I'll check on her." she said softly. "A warning would have been nice though."  
They waited anxiously as she got everything ready and then got started. She inserted the wand and then began to slowly move it around searching for the heartbeat of the new baby. She was looking for a few minutes when she came across what she was looking for.  
A tiny spec of light of the screen that would flash rapidly on the screen.  
"Well looks like you two are in luck. We can see the baby's heartbeat." the doctor said nodding. "It's still early yet to get a good sonogram picture."  
"Since you can see if does that mean it will be wesen?" Monroe asked smiling widely.  
"It's looking like there's a good chance it will be." the doctor said nodding. "Which means the little one will probably grow a bit quicker than a human child."  
Nik's brow furrowed with worry "How much quicker?"  
The doctor stared at the screen for a moment lost in thought.  
"We may be looking at a month or even possibly two months earlier than a normal pregnancy would run. But that will mean things will progress rapidly." she replied "You'll need to be very careful."  
Nik nodded her head slowly and she glanced at Monroe who was beaming with pride. The two asked the doctor a few more questions and then they were ready to leave. They would be scheduling their next appointment with her on the way out.  
Before Nik could leave the room the doctor grabbed Nik's arm.  
"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier." she said giving a shy smile. "I promise I will take very good care of you and the baby as your doctor."  
"Thank you." Nik said smiling. "And don't worry about it, it happens all the time."

Once they had finished talking to the doctor and were back in the car heading home Nik leaned against the door frame dozing off to sleep. She was just letting her eyes droop when she could have sworn she saw the motorcycle from before again.  
She looked behind them and once again didn't notice it with the traffic. She was sure all the stress from the new case and the new baby was getting to her.


	9. Marking Territory

Angelina stepped into the neigborhood with the Alpha already walking in ahead of her. They had waited for the cover of night to even make their way towards the house Monroe was living in. Angelina and the Alpha had been watching the house when Nik had gotten back, both were still inside the house.  
The lights of the house were out and they seemed to have retired for bed. They made their way silently around the house noting the heavy smell of Monroe in the area. Angelina reasoned he must have recently marked his territory, no doubt because of his new mate.  
The alpha gave her a look telling her to stay by the front of the house and watch for any signs of trouble while he went around back.  
Angelina kept her eyes darting between the streets, the windows of the house, and towards the backyard. She was getting antsy when she finally caught sight of the young man in the back yard pissing on the fence. She could feel her face twist with slight disgust, he was marking his territory which didn't smell that great and she knew it would piss off Monroe.  
She growled slightly when he glanced back at her and she turned her eyes back to the road that ran along the front of the house.  
A car turned onto the road and the lights flicked over her, she knew that there was no way they had missed her standing in the side yard.  
"We need to go." Angelina called to the back yard.  
She could see the car was slowing down and she knew whoever was in the car was trying to see if they were in the yard still. She imagined they were probably on the phone with the police already.  
She was joined by the alpha and he grabbed her upper arm very firmly yanking her along with him. They darted along the road back towards the way they had parked their bikes. They kept running even though they were sure that they weren't being followed, though both figured they would pass a patrol car on the way out of the neighborhood.

Monroe woke up to the light starting to peek through the curtains in the bedroom and Nik still tucked against his side fast asleep. She wouldn't have to get up for work for a few more hours and as he looked at her peaceful expression he didn't have the heart to wake her.  
He knew she was under a lot of pressure now because of him. There was this new case that involved his ex girlfriend, there was the whole new relationship with him, and now she was having his child. He wouldn't kid himself into believing it was an ideal start for them and he knew that it gave Nik a lot she was having to adjust too.  
But he was going to make it as easy on her as he could.  
Monroe pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled when she rolled away from him a groan. He was sure he heard her ask for five more minutes.  
Monroe got out of the bed and dressed quietly before making his way downstairs for his morning pilates. He had a strict set of excercises and diets that kept him from going off of the meat free living. He didn't want to go back to his old ways of living where he was so hungry for meat that it had lead him to do some regretable things.  
When he was done with his morning pilates he put some coffee and a small breakfast on that would be ready soon. Then he made his way outside to get the morning paper.  
When he stepped outside he could smell something had changed. It made him pause and he sniffed the air again scowling. It was another male blutbad. As he caught the scent again on the wind he froze, that smell wasn't just a new one in the neighborhood it was directly in his territory. Monroe let out a growl and made his way to the side yard.  
He knew there had been someone in his yard and as he sniffed around the yard he froze.  
Angelina had been here.  
Monroe let out a snarl and went into the house slamming the door behind him. He walked towards the kitchen checking the food and he knew his face was twisted into an almost woge his eyes red. He was focused on the food putting it on plates when he heard the floorboards creak behind him.  
He whirled around with a slight snarl and Nik froze her eyes wide, he stiffened working hard to get his temper under control.  
"Monroe what's going on?" she demanded her brow furrowing.  
"Angelina was here last night. Her scent and some other guy's are all over the yard. He pissed on my fence." he growled, his fists clenching tightly.  
Nik frowned slightly and she glanced towards the back door as if she expected to see the man out back. Nik then walked over to him putting her hands on his arms and he slowly started to relax his tense posture. He looked down at her and she gave him a small smile before she leaned against him giving him a warm hug. Monroe wrapped his arms around her putting his face into her hair inhaling her scent deeply, he stayed there for a few moments.  
"I have to get ready for work." Nik said after a few minutes.  
"I'm going to drive you today and pick you up later okay?" he asked tilting her chin up to look at him. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I'll be careful." Nik said smiling. "Hank will be there."  
"Hank doesn't know what he's dealing with." he growled.  
"But I do." she said.  
Monroe frowned and tilted his head at her.  
"Just be safe." he sighed looking away from her.  
Nik touched his face leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek and it made her smile when she saw his look soften.  
"Let's just get something to eat yeah?" he asked.

When Monroe pulled up to the police department Nik leaned over giving him a quick kiss before she got out of the car. She noted that Monroe stayed put until she had gone into the precinct, then he eased back into traffic and headed to his next job.  
Nik made her way upstairs to the offices and before she could get to sit at her desk Captain Renard called for her from the doorway of his office.  
Nik approached him and he stepped to the side and gestured for her to come into the office. Nik stepped into the room and closed the door locking it behind them.  
"Alright we need to talk." Renard said turning to face her.  
Nik frowned and glanced around the office, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on edge.  
"Captain..?"  
"I know you're a Grimm and I know about the blutbad issue." Renard said firmly leaving no room for arguement. "You're dating the suspect's ex boyfriend."  
Nik shifted and nodded "Yes sir."  
"He's marked you?"  
"Yeah."  
Renad cursed under his breath and rubbed against his chin "She's not going to like that."  
"She doesn't, she's been to the house twice when she knows we won't catch her."  
Renard's eyes narrowed at her and he let out a sigh.  
He shook his head stepping around her to sit at his desk and she followed suit sitting across from him with a frown. He held his chin in his hands seeming to look off into nothingness and she waited patiently for him to say something.  
"This is personal." he said finally. "I don't know how the attacks factor in but she's here to try to get to you."  
Nik nodded in agreement "She's here with a pack so maybe she doesn't control them."  
"It's usually the males."  
"Theo Mann, the man that was in the security pictures that Hank identified."  
"Possibly, we'll have to look into it. Unofficially of course, this isn't something the precinct would really understand."  
Nik frowned and shifted, she didn't know how comfortable she should be about this. She didn't know how long he had known the truth about her and if he had been watching her. What was his plan for this investigation outside of the precinct? She of course would bring Monroe in on whatever they did and she would inform Rosalee about what was going on.  
She frowned, she really needed to talk to Rosalee anyway.  
"Nik?" Renard asked looking at her a worried look on his face. "Nik did you hear me?"  
"No, I'm sorry my mind... What were you saying?"  
"I was asking how involved you are with the blutbad? If things are progressing like they usually do his protectiveness of you will be the best thing for you right now."  
"We're good, he's picking me up from work tonight."  
"I want to speak to him when he gets here tonight."  
"I'll let him know."

Theo stood on the street in regular street clothes -dressed almost exactly like everyone else- and with a hat pulled low over his face. He was watching the officers coming and going from the doors his eyes flicking over to the entrances. He watched for the parking garage till it seemed that it was completely empty and then he started walking over to it.  
He glanced in and didn't see anyone just yet so he walked in, he noted it looked like the personal vechiles were parked there. With a sigh he walked towards the back, he was going to mark some more territory this time it would be a different message he was sending.  
He could get to her anywhere like this, all he had to do was wait. He knew he ought to just wait for the right time and kill her, it would make Angelina happy. But then again he didn't care if she was happy, he was going to be playing with her for as long as possible. It was always more fun to make them scared and have them ready to run like rabbits.  
Just like the girl from the bar, the meat had tasted so much better with a little bit of fear in it. He wondered how good this Grimm would taste once he finally tore into her.  
Once he had pissed over a few places in the parking garage he was getting ready to sniff out her work car when someone came through one of the doors. He frowned and started moving quickly towards the entrance again, he heard the officer behind him yell. Theo took off running on foot knowing that they wouldn't be fast enough to catch up to him.  
Theo got out of sight of the officers and he circled back around to the front of the building. He had parked his motorcycle a few streets over and he decided he'd just walk by the front of the precinct. Theo eyed the place and he saw the officer had a few more people in the garage, he knew they had probably found the markings he had left.  
He wondered how long it would be before the Grimm heard about it, he knew that would get her a bit worried. He was getting closer to her, marking his hunting area anywhere around where she would be. He wanted her and anyone else that could scent the markings to know he was on the hunt. The Grimm would be his next meal, let his pack hunt to keep the police busy.  
He just wanted his prize.

When Nik heard the other officers talking about the incident in the parking garage she at first didn't register what they had said. Then it hit her, someone had been relieving himself on some of the vechiles and had been making his way to the back.  
The man had been chased out but the officer that had chased him away said that it seemed like he was only there to pee on the cars. Nik turned to look at him and worried that it was probably Theo.  
She grabbed her phone and called Monroe.  
"Nik is everything ok?" he asked when he answered.  
"Can you come by the precinct again?" she said quietly. "Someone has been in the garage and I think marking territory. I want to see if it's the same guy."  
Monroe was quiet for a moment "I'll be there soon."  
"I'll meet you outside."  
"Don't come out until I call you and let you know I'm there."  
"Don't worry I won't."  
Nik got up from her desk and went to knock on the door of the Captian's office. He called her in without hesitation and she stepped into the office closing the door. She told him what had happened in the garage and let him know that Monroe was coming over to look into the scent. He told Nik to tell her when he got there and he would walk down there with him.  
She agreed and then stepped back out to go back to her desk. She glanced up at the window into the Captain's office and they locked eyes, she could see the frown on his face that seemed alarmed.  
She turned back to the the files she had been looking over from the case they were working on.  
She had to admit she was a little worried about how close this guy was getting but it didn't freighten her to terribly.

It took him a few hours after leaving the garage to find where the Grimm's apartment had been. He said 'had' because he knew that she had been staying with the other blutbad for the last few days. He could smell her scent though it was weaker then he expected and he went to her door. He could smell it heavier from there.  
He looked around the hall before he put his shoulder to the door. He hit it twice and then checked the hall again before hitting it one more time busting in the door. The apartment was what he had been expecting.  
The apartment was small with a kitchen/dining room combo, small living room, bathroom, and then a bedroom in the back. He pushed the door as closed as he could without it closing completely because of the broken door frame.  
He went to the bedroom in the back and looked around for everything. He opened the small closet and pulled everything out of the closet tossing it onto the bed she had in the corner of the room. Then he went to the dressers and emptied all of the contents onto the bed with the rest of the clothes. Once everything was on the bed he of course did his business.  
Once that was done he went into the bathroom and dumped everything in her medicine cabinet into the toilet. He ripped the shower curtain off of the rod tearing it and tossing it into the walk in shower. He ripped all of the towels to shreds and just let them drop where they would.  
He went back to the kitchen and started there opening the cabinets and the fridge. He dumped all of the contents of the cabinets onto the floor, the drawers were pulled out and dumped into a pile he didn't bother scattering. Then he grabbed the racks of the fridge and yanked them out spilling everything in the fridge. The contents spilled onto the floor and he opened the small freezer just racking everything out onto the floor.  
Theo walked over to the dining area flipping the coffee table and breaking it's legs off with quick snaps. Then he woged tearing into the remainder of the furniture and busting the Tv screen. When he was done he stepped over to the wall above the couch and dug his claws into the wall, leaving a little note for the Grimm.


	10. Close Comfort

Once Monroe got to the precinct he sent a text to Nik telling her he was there and he parked across the street to wait for her. When she came out of the building he crossed the street over to meet him, Monroe noted that a man came out of the building. He was extremely tall and was dressed in a suit.  
Monroe touched Nik's arm when he got there and then he looked past her towards the other man.  
"Monroe this is Captain Renard." Nik said nodding to the taller man. "He knows what's been going on."  
Monroe glanced at the man giving a brief nod.  
"I understand what's been going on and that Nik being a Grimm might complicate matters." Renard said nodding back. "I'd like to help."  
The three walked towards the parking deck and as they passed by other officers on the street they received a few strange looks. Renard simply gave them a small smile and a nod in greeting as they passed so no one said anything to them.  
When they entered the parking garage Monroe gave a few sniffs to scent the air, it didn't take a lot for him to pick out the scent. It was definitely the same guy that had been in his yard with Angelina. He let out a low growl as he realized how close this guy had gotten to where Nik worked, there wasn't really anything stopping him from just walking into the precinct.  
Monroe glanced at Nik and frowned, he could see the worry on her face though she was trying to hide it. He hated that all of this was happening because of Angelina's jealousy, everything had seemed to happen so quickly.  
He wished he could make this disappear for good and it would make things easier on Nik.  
While they were discussing the man responsible for the scent markings, Hank came out of the precinct moving quickly.  
"Nik, your landlord just called." Hank blurted when he got to them. "Your apartment was broken into."  
Nik's eyes widened at that "What?"  
"We've already got officers on scene. Wu is there they are just waiting on you."  
"Alright. Let's get over there." Nik sighed then looked to Monroe. "I'll see you after work?"  
"Yeah. I'll pick you up."

Nik was in the car with Hank as he drove them towards the apartment where she had been living before she had moved a few things to Monroe's. During the drive he glanced over at her and seemed to want to say something, he didn't seem to know how to say it.  
"What's up Hank?" she asked finally after the first few glances.  
"So you and Monroe are now a thing?" he asked.  
"Yeah.... it happened pretty quickly." Nik admitted smiling.  
"How's that going?"  
"His ex has her new boyfriend stalking me and I'm sure that he's the one that trashed my apartment."  
Hank's eyes widened "Jesus."  
When they got to the apartment Nik and Hank went upstairs to where her apartment was. There were three people there waiting for her - her landlord, Wu, and another officer that worked with Wu. When they saw her the officers looked concerned for her but the landlord looked angry.  
Hank and Nik stepped into the apartment looking around at the trashed apartment. Nik's eyes ran over the kitchen and living room, when she passed over the living room she had to do a double take at the wall. Her eyes widened at the message left on the wall, Nik took her phone out to take pictures of the message.  
Carved into her wall were the words: Watch your back bitch.  
After the message there was a time table underneath that was basically her schedule. When she'd get to work, when she got off work, and other times that she wasn't sure how he'd know it.  
"Nik you okay?" Wu asked suddenly.  
She nodded wordlessly and turned away from the message.  
"Nik your really pale." Hank said grabbing her elbow.  
"I feel sick." she muttered.  
"Hey you okay?" Hank asked steadying her as she took a wobbly step away from the wall.  
Nik felt her stomach lurch and she could tell from the way she was feeling that she would throw up. She didn't want to mess up the crime scene though and turned for the door excusing herself to go back outside. She had made it back outside and to the nearest trash can just in time before she started to throw up.  
She leaned over the trash can and emptied her guts into the trash can, a few people gave her weird looks as they passed by. Before she was fully recovered and was standing back up Hank was joinging her offering a bottle of water. She accepted the bottle and took a swig then spit to rinse the nasty taste from her mouth. Then she started drinking the rest of the bottle.  
She had drained the bottle before she gave Hank a greatful smile.  
"You alright?" he asked softly.  
"Yeah just a lot going on right now." Nik said shrugging.  
"You want to talk about it?" Hank asked.  
Nik looked over at him for a moment then sighed.  
"I'm pregnant." she said quietly. "Monroe and I .... yeah."  
Hank stared at her for a moment his eyes wide and he gave her a once over to see if she was showing at all.  
"Well damn." Hank said rubbing the back of his neck. "Have you told the captain?"  
"He knows about Monroe's ex and how she's been causing trouble around his place."  
"You should tell him about the pregnancy."  
Nik nodded her head slowly "I'll get around to that."

Angelina noticed when Theo came back into camp from his little solo mission into the city and she made a beeline for him.  
"How did it go?" Angelina demanded. "Is the Grimm dead?"  
"Not yet." he said dismissively as he strode past her.  
"What do you mean not yet? Why not?"  
"Because this is much more fun." Theo said smirking at her over his shoulder. "I'm having much more fun hunting the Grimm and a good hunt takes time."  
"You're making a mistake! You should just do it now and get it over with. The Grimm is stronger than-"  
Theo whirled around on her his open palm hitting her cheek with full force, jerking her head to the side. When she looked up at him, refusing to cup her hurting cheek and give him the satisfaction, his eyes were already flashing red at her.  
"Don't. Question. Me. Again." he snarled each word slowly. "Do I make myself clear?"  
Angelina didn't speak and as she glared at him he took a step back from her before turning around to walk away. She watched him go until he had disappeared into his tent.  
Angelina could feel eyes on her and looked around to see that the rest of the pack were watching her. Some with wide fearful eyes -the women- and others with the harsh judgement that she had gotten what she deserved. She didn't expect any less with this pack, they lived by the old ways of course.  
Angelina let out a snarl and started walking away from the camp, she needed to clear her head. A run had always been a good way for her to let loose and think. So she decided that was what she would do and she was running before she'd even reached the edge of the camp.  
Fully woged she could out run any human and as a predator wesen she was faster than most of the prey types. She also like to pride herself on being one of the fastest in the small pack she had joined, she knew that she could always outrun Monroe when they had run together.  
She missed those days a lot, the longer they were apart the more she believed she had really missed her chance at any kind of happy life. But he hadn't wanted to be wild like she had. He had wanted a permenant home, family, kids one day, and a life where humans didn't show up with torches to burn them out of their homes. He had gotten soft and given up his hunter life style.  
He had been good when he was wild, he was the perfect predator and would have made a good alpha. Even wild though Monroe just didn't have it in him to lead, he wouldn't follow a leader he didn't agree with but he wasn't strong enough to be that leader himself.  
Angelina had always been the strong one when it came to the two of them though she had never really tried to overrule him. She had mostly used a few subtle hints to get whatever she wanted from Monroe and he would usually go along with her ideas.  
She sighed, she didn't miss those days. She missed Monroe.  
Angelina almost tripped in her run when she came to that conclusion, sure she had thought about it but to finally admit it. It felt weak.  
She stopped briefly giving her head a violent shake as she stopped. Monroe wouldn't care if she missed him, he wouldn't worry about how she was feeling, or if she still loved him. He had stopped loving her a long time ago, he was already moved on the last time that they had slept together.  
The night her brother had died was both the best night and worst night of her life. It was the last time she had seen Monroe, the last time that they had been together. It was also the night the last member of her blood family had been murdered.  
It made her realize how truly alone she really was. She would never get Monroe back, even with the death of the Grimm. But she was petty and spiteful enough that if she couldn't have him then she wanted him to suffer just like she did. She wanted him to be alone and broken, with no one that truly loved him. She wanted to know that his heart had been broken in a million tiny pieces, never to be repaired.  
It wouldn't make her feel better, nothing really would.  
But he would hurt, he would suffer. And that was more than enough for her.  
Wasn't it?

When Nik and Monroe finally got home after a long day, they were both exhausted. Nik hadn't been very talkative during the drive home but Monroe knew she was upset so he had reached out to take her hand. He just held it giving her silent comfort and offering his support.  
When they were home he got out of the car quickly and rushed around to open the door to let her out of the car. He knew his eyes were sweeping the yards around his house but he didn't see anything, he didn't smell anything either which was a relief.  
When Nik grabbed his arm he looked down quickly taking note that she was already trying to drag him to the house. He moved along with her putting his arm around her protectively and when they came to the door he paused.  
"Let me just check it out okay?" he asked gently.  
"Fine." Nik said with an eye roll. "You know I can help you."  
"I'd rather you didn't Nik." he said as he opened the door. "I want you to be safe."  
Monroe stepped into the house walking around through a few of the rooms until he was certain that no one had been in the house while they were gone. Then he returned to his front porch to bring Nik inside and she followed him into the house.  
"You hungry?" he asked keeping his voice low.  
He didn't know why he was speaking in an almost whisper but it somehow felt appropriate, like he didn't want to spook Nik. When he looked at her, he could tell she appreciated the effort.  
"I don't really have an appetite right now. Thank you though." Nik sighed.  
"Is there anything I can do for you Nik?" he asked pausing to look at her.  
Nik didn't meet his eyes but he did see she was starting to blush a bit. He smiled to himself and he could feel the wolf inside him becoming interested.  
Carefully Monroe approached Nik reaching out to cup her left cheek with his hand "Do you want me to make you feel safe and loved Nik?"  
She met his eyes as if surprised and gave him a wordless nod of her head.  
Monroe smiled kissing her forehead gently before turning her to the stairs.  
"Go upstairs and get comfortable, I'll lock up down here then be right up." he assured her.  
"Okay." she said her voice soft.  
Monroe watched her go up the stairs and he smiled to himself, she glanced back once she was at the top of the stairs. When she did he smiled at her and he saw the blush on her cheeks spread, he liked that. When she finally disappeared from view he turned to complete his tasks and when he was done started climbing the stair to their room.  
As he went up the stairs Monroe started stripping off his layers of shirts that he had worn that day and tossed them in the dirty clothes basket outside his room. When he pushed open the door he paused in the doorway.  
In the time it had taken him to walk through the house locking up Nik had undressed and found one of his t- shirts to wear. Seeing her in one of his oversized shirts made him stop in his tracks, she was beautiful. The shirt came to just above her knees and the neck dipped a bit low towards her cleavage.  
The wolf in him growled eagerly.  
Monroe walked into the room slowly and Nik watched him, until he came to a stop by the bed his eyes focused on her. She looked up at him and he slowly reached out running his finger tips lightly over her cheek, her eyes slipped closed.  
Monroe slid into the bed pulling Nik closer to him and her tilted her head up towards him so he could press a tender kiss to her mouth. While he held her their mouths moving slowly he could feel the tension in her body slowly releasing until she was leaning completely into his body. He knew she felt safe with him and he felt a sense of pride at that fact. Now he wanted to focus on making her feel loved.  
Monroe pulled his mouth away from her's and he gently cradled her as he pressed her back into the bed. He carefully took one of his hands pulling down the hem of the shirt she was wearing until he could see his mark on her. Then he leaned forward running his mouth over her mark kissing the spot gently, nuzzling it catching her changing scent there, and then he ran a slow lick over the spot. He felt her shudder under the touch and he savored the taste of her skin.  
Carefully Monroe ran his hands over her body, settling on top of her while he used one of his knees to open her legs. Nik made a content sound and parted her legs to where he was settled between them with his hips already rolling slowly. Carefully he lifted the shirt a little to where he was running his hands over her are hips slowly, savoring the smooth skin under his hands.  
"Monroe," Nik gasped liftng her hips to his. "Please."  
Monroe groaned pulling away from her and he ran his hands over her once more before getting out of bed to strip. He could feel Nik's eyes on him as he removed his clothes and when he had freed his erection from his pants he let out a sigh of relief.  
"Monroe." Nik called again.  
He turned and then he slid back inbetween her legs one of his hands reaching out to pull one of her legs to his hips. Monroe leaned down and carefully lined himself up with her before he pressed himself into her. He felt her body tense and then relax once he was buried in her for the most part. He didn't press himself all the way in this time, he didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want to knot her tonight.  
He wanted tonight to make her feel good, he didn't want to lose control of himself. Moving his hips in slow steady thrusts, Monroe could hear her letting out the softest moans of pleasure. He couldn't stop his own groans of pleasure as he pressed into her.  
He buried his face into her neck after awhile feeling the knot starting to form at the base of his cock. He wanted so badly to press it into her but he faught the urge when he heard her let out a small cry her body shaking. He knew she had finished and he kept his movements measured so that he wouldn't get to carried away. It took him a bit longer to finish without being able to knot Nik but when he did he let out a strangled cry.  
When he had come down from his orgasm he rolled off of Nik pulling her against his side. He pressed his face into her hair as she wrapped her arms around him settling in against him. He could feel her body going limp beside him and he knew that she was asleep in seconds.  
"Good night Nik, I love you." he whispered softly.  
With a final press of his lips to her forehead he laid back letting himself drift off.


	11. Spice Shop

Nik was seated in the Spice Shop with Rosalee with the two of them discussing the pregnancy and the wild pack that was starting to hunt Nik. The two women had been going over books that Rosalee had found in the shop going over Blutbaden hunting patterns, it wasn't very in depth. There was only a short chapter on the actually hunting of a certain target.  
When they found that nothing there would help them they closed the book moving on to look over something else.  
Nik couldn't help it but as she was in the shop she kept glancing out the windows for any sign of the blutbaden man hunting her. She knew that he would be watching her somehow so he knew she was getting stressed and paranoid over the whole thing.  
She didn't see anyone watching her so she didn't worry about it for long.

Nik couldn't see them from where she was but there were two blutbaden watching the shop, it was two of the females. They had been persuaded by the alpha to go into town and watch the Grimm, he had promised them from what he had seen that Nik wouldn't hurt them.  
Even if she saw them, she would have no way to know if they were even with the alpha's people. They had agreed that they would go and keep an eye on his prey so she didn't get away. One of the girl's kept her eyes on the shop while the other woman stepped forward to the shop planning to go in to get a look at the Grimm.  
The woman stepped into the shop and she almost jumped out of her skin when the bell chimed above her. She hesitated for a minute before she walked towards the shelves looking around at the jar labeled on the shelves, she didn't know what half of it was but she didn't really need anything. Then she remembered one of the girls back at camp that was sick.  
She could claim to need something for that.  
"Hi, sorry to keep you waiting." a red headed woman said cheerfully.  
She frowned slightly knowing that this wasn't the Grimm, she sniffed the air a little bit realizing that she could smell another wesen. The woman frowned looking around the shop before she slowly started walking towards the counter.  
"Um, hi." she said smiling.  
"What can I help you with?"  
"I have a friend who is very sick. Vomiting and sick to her stomach a lot."  
The red head tapped her chin for a moment before asking "Is she pregnant or is there any medical issues that could be causing it?"  
"I'm not really sure."  
"Okay I can give her some basic stuff." Rosalee said nodding. "Just because I don't want it to cause trouble with any kind of medical issue."  
"That sounds fine."  
The red head stepped away from the counter to start putting a few herb remedies in a plain brown paper bag for the woman.  
While she was doing that the woman turned to look at the back room from where the woman came from, she peeked in the open double doors. When she peeked in the door, she could see a dark haired woman looking over a small stack of books. She had had the Grimm described for her so she was certain this was her.  
"Is there soemthing else I can get you?" the red head said loudly.  
The Grimm looked up and the woman whirled around quickly. She gave her a shy smile and accepted the bag then pulled out a few dollars. She shoved the money into the red head's hands and took off for the door.

"That was weird." Rosalee said giving Nik a look.  
"That happen a lot?" Nik asked frowning.  
"Every so often when their embarrassed by the reason they need the herbs. And sometimes when you're here because well a lot of people know who you are."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Well she over paid so I guess that's on her. I've never seen her before honestly."  
Nik gave a hum but was slightly surprised by the information, Rosalee said it was a little rare to see new customers. It was mostly repeat wesen customers who couldn't get their medicine anywhere else because human pharmacists wouldn't know what the stuff was for.  
They went back to trying to figure out what was going to be their best way to get the hunt to stop. The only thing they were finding for sure was what they already knew that wolfsbane kept the blutbad from being able to smell them. It wouldn't help out much though Nik told her, they knew where she lived and had already trashed her old apartment.  
After everything had been photographed and examined by her coworkers Nik had been allowed to go in to try salvaging anything. She didn't find anything that could really be saved that she would make the effort for so she had the cleaning team come in that cleaned up their crime scenes by disposing of waste material that was better left untouched by hand.  
Nik resigned herself to having to buy new clothes and products that she would need. The only things that she salvaged that she knew she would like to keep were any pictures that were in okay shape. Not that she had a lot of pictures.  
Just a few of herself and her Aunt Marie.  
Now she just hoped she could get all of this settled before they started destroying anything else, she didn't want her friends to suffer because these people were targetting her.  
Nik rubbed her eyes exhausted, she had too much going on right now and it was stressing her out. She just needed to rest her eyes a bit before she headed back home. Back to Monroe's place.

Angelina had been away from the camp for a while letting herself mourn her old days with Monroe and the predicament she found herself in now. She had thought about not returning but that would only end without her seeing the end results for the task she had put Theo too. She wanted to be here for that, she wanted to know what would happen then.  
When she finally walked back into camp it was almost dark and she saw that everyone was gathered around the bikes. She joined them quickly to see most of the men in their riding leathers and all were quiet which was rare so she knew they must be going hunting.  
She saw Theo at the head of the pack with one of his cronies that was his right hand man. She had never cared enough to really get to know the man by his name, everyone just called him one eye since he was blind in one eye. She had never given him a second glance.  
"What's going on?" she demanded pushing her way by the other women.  
Theo eyed her his smile cold and unsettling when she looked at him. She could feel her hair standing on end at the look, had she underestimated him when they had first met?  
"We're going to hunt the Grimm and maybe do her in tonight." he announced. "She's away from her mate with nothing but a weak shop keeper with her. She's a sitting duck."  
"I want to go with you." Angelina said.  
"No. You will remain here." Theo snapped. "When my task is done I'll be marking you just as we discussed."  
Angelina let out a slight growl but he narrowed his eyes at her, the answering growls were from the other males not the alpha. She kept quiet and her eyes flicked over them quickly.  
"They are done letting you walk over them Angelina, you've fallen from favor with me." Theo said "I suggest you get in line and be a good girl."  
Theo leaned towards her putting his lips to her ear and she froze trying to show no weakness.  
"Or I will let them train you like they do the others." Theo hissed. "One way or another you. Will. Yeild."  
Angelina felt a chill go down her spine but she didn't shudder like she wanted to. Instead she turned her eyes towards him with a vicious smile of her own.  
"You and the others can try to break me." she snarled back. "But I'm not some school girl pup."  
Theo smirked back "I will try when I get back then. Till then Angelina."  
He turned away from her and then he let out a slight howl getting the others to join him. They revved the bikes before taking off from the campsite, once they were gone the other women drifted off to go about their chores.  
Angelina waited till she couldn't see the lights of the bikes anymore then she went to her own bike. She tugged on her helmet and set off down the road from the camp, she wanted to see what happened to the Grimm. She wouldn't get involved but she would wait to see if her task had been accomplished by the man. Then she could just disappear and act as if nothing had happened.  
She would be free from the Grimm and she hoped this would allow her to put Monroe behind her. He would be just as broken as she was and they would be on equal footing from there.  
So she followed them at a good distance keeping out of sight. When they parked the bikes on a street she did the same a little ways away from them and then continued to follow them on foot. She was surprised when they went towards a store that had not yet closed and still had it's lights on.  
She knew the Grimm could be in public but she worried this would bring too much attention. But then again if the police caught them after the fact then she wouldn't worry about it, they couldn't try to find her becuase they'd be in jail. She simply followed along planning to watch from across the road when the men finally made their move to break into the shop.

Nik had been helping stack the books back on the shelf when they first heard the bell ring.  
"I'll be right with you." Rosalee called.  
"No rush." a male voice called back.  
They didn't hear anything else for a few minutes until after what seemed like forever the door closed. There was a loud click, as if the lock was being pushed into place on the door.  
Rosalee gave Nik a wide eyed look and the two women turned to face the front of the store. Nik pulled her side arm out of the holster she kept it in and they started towards the front room. Before either of them had reached the door to check around it men started walking into the room seeming unhurried in their steps. Both women backed away with Nik leveling her weapon at them.  
All of the men were in leather jackets and seemed to look a lot like bikers. Nik's eyes swept over each of them until she came to a familiar one. Theo Mann, the obvious leader of the group.  
"Hello Grimm." said slowly his voice dragging the words out.  
"Mann." she said her eyes narrowing. "We don't have to do this.."  
"Yeah we do." he said smirking. "Angelina sends her regards."  
Nik saw the first man launching forward already mid woge.  
"Run Rosalee!" She yelled firing the first round into the man's chest.

Angelina heard the first gunshot and looked up a bit surprised, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting. The Grimm wouldn't just roll over and let them kill her, she knew that from experience in dealing with the woman before. She didn't think with that many blutbaden that the fight could go any other way then there's though.  
She was watching the store front when she heard more shots go off and from where she was she could hear the sounds of the fight. The sounds of glass and furniture breaking. The snarls and howls of rage from the men inside. She knew it wouldn't be long before the police finally showed up and put an end to this one way or another.  
While watching from the outside she saw two things happen almost at once. A woman ran from a back alley -clearly looking for some kind of help- right as a car pulled to the curb infront of the store. The woman sprinted for the car with a man coming out of the alley behind her.  
Two men got out of the car and when the woman ducked down one of them fired a gun hitting the man. Angelina watched his body get thrown backwards by the hit and he fell to the pavement no longer moving. He was dead, she knew if anyone saw her face that she would only look surprised.  
The two men ran to the back alley while the woman hid herself behind the car already dialing someone on the phone.  
Angelina debated trying to stop the woman from making the phone call but then she recognized one of the men. She didn't get a good look at him from where she was but when the wind changed she caught his scent.  
Monroe. Monroe was going in the shop to try and save the Grimm.  
She knew Theo wouldn't hesitate to kill him if given the chance and as civilized as Monroe was now, she was sure the younger male could do it.

Monroe had been with Renard with the two looking over maps trying to find where a pack of wild blutbaden might be staying to keep out of sight of people. They had found a few places that Renard told him he was going to get a few people he trusted to check into it. Monroe had agreed and said that he would happy to check out the places with a few of his own friends that would be happy to help.  
Renard had cautioned him to allow him to handle checking into the camps.  
The two had agreed on everything then went to the Spice shop where they were going to meet with Nik and Rosalee to see what they had turned up. When they had gotten there Rosalee was coming out of the back alley that lead to the rear entrance of the store. She was clearly frieghtened when she came out of the alley and she rushed forward towards their car, then the man came out of the back as well.  
Renard was out of the car first and he drew his gun on the man who was woged chasing the woman. He fired the gun and hit the man center mass knocking him backwards onto his back. He knew the man was dead when he fell, he had been a very accurate shot.  
When they were out of the car they heard more shots fired and then there was the sound of crashing inside the building.  
"Nik is in there! A bunch of men came in the shop-"  
"Nik?" Monroe blurted and his eyes widened.  
Monroe was running for the alley without a second glance at Rosalee, he knew that his mate could be killed by the men in there.  
He could hear Renard running behind him, he didn't worry about the man. He had other priorities right now that he didn't worry about him.  
When they got to the back door it was wide open and they could see into the room easily enough. There were three men still on their feet fighting in a dark room, trying to get their hands on Nik. There were at least two figures on the ground out of the fight and he knew about the man outside that he was already dead. Which meant they had brought at least six people with them to try killing Nik.  
Monroe woged and charged the man closest to Nik, whom she was about to hit with a chair. When he tackled the man they both turned full woges clawing and tearing into each other with teeth. He could taste blood from the other man and as he kept tearing at him he knew that the man had broken skin as well.  
As they kept jerking around the room fighting he couldn't keep his eyes on the others. He could hear the howls of pain and the sounds that the struggle had gottne a bit bigger. He heard a muffled curse and then there was a loud cry for someone to help them. The man Monroe was fighting started trying to get away from the fight but Monroe refused to let him go.  
He slashed his claws against the man and he wasn't sure what he had hit so he backed off letting the man stumble away from him. The three men that had still been on their feet were now four men, they had picked up one of the injured so that they could make their escape.  
Monroe stood up looking over at Nik who seemed exhausted from the fight. He moved quickly to her side grabbing her arm to steady her.  
Renard looked around at the two dead men on the floor and he glanced at Monroe.  
"You should leave." he said firmly. "Send Rosalee back in, we need to get stories straight."  
"But Nik -" he began.  
"I'll make sure she gets home." Renard assured him.  
Monroe hesitated but then he looked at Nik who gave him a quick nod "Go, the police will be here soon."  
Monroe headed out the back entrance and made his way back to the street, when he looked up he was sure that all of the men would be gone. He hadn't expected to see Angelina standing across the street, she saw him and their eyes met briefly. She looked happy to see him but then her smile faltered as she seemed to realize that now wouldn't be a good time to be seen.  
She tensed at first but then she took off running down the road. Monroe was tired of this and he took off after the woman.

Angelina knew that Monroe was chasing her and he was getting closer. She had always been able to outrun him before but she supposed that he was still high on adrenaline from the fight. He was gaining on her and she was sure she was going to get caught.  
Before he could catch her a figure launched out of the alley and she whirled on her heels to see what was happening. Theo's friend - his second in command- was struggling with Monroe, struggling clearly in a deathmatch fight between the two. She had never seen this level of violence in Monroe when they had hunted in their younger years. This was a different animal all together.  
Angelina backed away from the fight and then she whirled around on her heels taking back off. She was about to turn a corner when she heard the choked howl of pain and turned to see Monroe had bit through the man's throat. Theo's friend's struggles were weak and then they were gone.  
Angelina had rounded the corner to see that Theo was still where they had left their bikes, she knew that Monroe would be on her heels again soon. She gritted her teeth and rushed to get on the back of his bike.  
"Where's-" he began.  
"He's dead. They killed him." Angelina blurted quickly.  
Theo's body tensed but then he let out a snarl jerking his bike away. She held tight to him as he was riding without regards to the other traffic on the road, when she looked back she saw Monroe watching them leave.  
Angelina frowned and looked away. It was done, he would hold her responsible for the attack and he would hate her. She knew there was no going back now.


	12. Two Alphas

When they got back to the camp Angelina got off of the bike and saw the others waiting there for the alpha's return. She felt everyone glaring at her as she got off of the bike, knowing that they knew she went against Theo's wishes to stay behind.  
Theo got off of the bike and then let out a snarl tossing his helmet across the camp with so much force it made people jump. His eyes were focused in front of him as he seemed to be mulling something over in his mind. Finally he turned his eyes to Angelina.  
"The Grimm and her mate killed three of us tonight." he snarled. "I want them both dead, we will force the Grimm's hand. We will hunt so many tonight that the Grimm will have no choice but to face us."  
Angelina stiffened "That wasn't our agreement! You weren't going to hurt Monroe!"  
Theo was off of his bike in seconds and this time it wasn't a slap across her face. His fist slammed into her nose knocking her backwards off of her feet. Then he started kicking her, the tip of his steel toe boots catching her in the ribs repeatedly. She felt the ribs snap and break as he kicked her, then his hands were gripping her hair tightly yanking her to her feet.  
Angelina felt tears stinging at her eyes from the sharp pain, her hands grabbed at his trying to get him to release her hair.  
"This bitch witnessed our people being killed!" he roared loudly. "And she has the nerve to ask us not to hurt one of those responsible! You have been against this pack every step of the way if it didn't benefit you. You will not be stopping us from finishing what you wanted us to start."  
He gave her a harsh shove releasing her hair and then he turned on his heels walking away from the woman. She slowly started to pick herself up off of the ground but while she was still on all fours the man was back slamming his boot back down on her back.  
She hit the dirt again and let out a cry of pain. Her voice turning into a whine of pain.  
He got down on his knees beside her using his hand to force her face to the dirt and holding her there whil he put his lips to her ear.  
"I will make sure that your old lover suffers before I kill him. Just like you wanted him too and I'll make sure that he knows you wanted it that way." he snarled.  
He got up and shoved away from her walking away from Angelina. She didn't move, she just kept her head down. She knew her eyes were full of tears and she would never admit that she was crying.  
What had she done?  
She heard Theo calling to all of the pack -even the women- and telling them that they were all going to be going into the city. They were going to hunt down anyone that was on the streets alone, anyone that might be an easy target. He didn't care who they were -men,women,young,old- they were all going to be put down by the pack. They would draw the Grimm out to fight them anyway that they could since there was no way she could ignore them hurting innocent people.  
As soon as Theo had finished what he was saying they all turned to the bikes. Everyone was gone in minutes, Angelina had never seen the bunch leave anywhere so quickly.  
When she pushed herself to her feet she looked around, they had taken all of the bikes so she had no way to get to the city to warn Monroe. She was trapped here, she knew that she wouldn't be able to run it with her body in so much pain. Instead she stumbled her way to the tent she had been staying in and collapsed on top of her sleeping bag.  
She took another ragged breath before putting her face into the sleeping bag and letting out a mournful scream. She stayed where she was sobbing out her pain and anger.

Monroe was pacing the floor in Renard's office when they started getting the calls. Renard, Nik, Hank, and Monroe had been in the office having a meeting about the issues so far. They were discussing the men that had been involved in the attack at the spice shop when Wu burst in the door his eyes wide.  
"Wu what is-" Renad began.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, we've got calls coming in from all over. That biker gang is back and they are attacking people all over. Not just people leaving bars." Wu said "We have three confirmed dead so far and four more in hospital."  
Nik exchanged a look with the others.  
"Angelina and Theo." Nik said frowning.  
"What can I do to help?" Monroe asked.  
"You can't this is a police matter." Renard said "Nik, Hank get in the vests and let's go."  
"No way in hell am I letting Nik go out there-"  
Renard got close to him pitching his voice low "I can't let you go out there with us. If my officers start seeing these people turning into monsters and you're out there doing the same thing they will shoot you. We don't need that on our minds while we're out there. I know Nik doesn't."  
Monroe let out a growl "I can't just go sit at home waiting for word-"  
"Then stay here and stay by the phone. We'll call with updates, listen to my scanner for information." he said sternly. "But you cannot come with us."  
Monroe watched the three leave the office heading for the locker rooms to grab their gear for heading out into the streets. He caught Nik's eyes as she went by the last window and she gave him a nod. She wouldn't let other people go into danger while she sat back waiting for the danger to be over.  
Monroe wished she wasn't a mixture of brave and occasionally stupid. It would get her killed someday, he just hoped today wasn't that day.

Nik and Hank got into their bullet proof vest loading up the shotguns that they kept for going in with SWAT or riots. They were finished getting everything ready and in the car when there was a sound of screaming outside of the parking garage.  
They were joined by Renard who heard the noises too and they exchanged looks. The three of them debated going on foot to the entrance of the garage but decided that if the screaming was further than it sounded then they would need to drive to navigate the roads for it.  
When the three were in the car heading out to join the other officers on the street they switched on the radio listening to the people calling in.  
So far no one had been able to get a good look at the attackers but they were making their way further into the streets of Portland, heading for their precinct. Civilians were being told to hide themselves inside locking their doors and staying away from windows. Officers were advised to shoot first when they finally caught up with the bikers going on the murdering spree.  
The three were driving towards the last known attack sight when something ran in front of their car. They skidded to a halt and the lights picked up a group of figures darting across the road. One of them paused and looked towards the car as they started calling it in.  
Other officers were already enroute but the figure took off again. They started following them but didn't have a way to follow them unless they got on foot which would leave them very vulnerable.  
They turned to car around and started heading back towards the precinct, the figures had to be the gang heading for the precinct building.  
"Do you think they believe your back at the precinct?" Hank asked glancing at Nik. "I mean they've been targeting you guys a bit since this started."  
"I don't know." Nik said softly.  
"I think they just want to cut us off from the rest of the city." Renard said. "They know we need it to keep everything running."  
"Shit." Hank muttered.  
They drove along the road and they stopped the car suddenly when they looked out of the windsheild. They stood in the road and everyone in the car was sure that they were the bikers.  
"We need to get out of the car." Renard said firmly. "We can't get caught in here. We'll be trapped."  
"We could throw it into reverse and avoid them till we get back up." Hank said.  
They saw a car with blue lights come around the corner behind the group. Half of them turned to face the new people approaching.  
The three got out of the car quickly and leveled the weapons at the group. Hank hit the spotlight pointing it right at the group and the leader turned facing them. Theo turned to look at the three and his eyes were already red, his lips pulling back as he gave a snarl. Nik could see the sharpness of his teeth and she took a deep breath. She heard the shocked intake of breath from Hank.  
"Do you see that?" Hank whispered sounding worried.  
Nik didn't comment and neither did Renard instead they kept their eyes on the man.  
"Surrender now!" Renard called in a booming voice. "Lay on the ground and put your hands behind your head! If you don't we will have to use force to detain you."  
Theo let out a loud laugh and he started moving forward slowly. He kept his eyes locked on Nik as he moved and the people with him started approaching her as well.  
"You die Grimm." he snarled.

Monroe was listening to the police scanner when he heard Nik and Hank call in encountering the pack. They were stopping to intercept them before they could get to the precinct. He couldn't let this keep going, he was worrying about Nik and he didn't want to imagine what could be happening to her now that she'd found them.  
Monroe shook his head, his family was in danger there was no way he could sit in back and wait for it to be over. He got up and headed out of the office he had to get to Nik and protect her from the alpha.  
He left the office knowing that this was going to piss off the Captain of police but he knew that so long as he got there in time it wouldn't matter. He took off without thinking about trying to contact the three police officers, he knew where they had reported the pack being. So he knew he could track his way to them.  
When he got to the street he set off at a sprint and he headed that way.

A few of the pack lunged at Nik, Hank, and Renard while the other ran at the two officers that had pulled behind them. They had their weapons aimed at the approaching pack and fired off rounds. A few of them were able to move quickly enough to avoid being shot by the cops but there was at least two of them that got hit.   
Theo launched himself over one of the fallen people and he collided with Nik knocking both of them down to the ground. Nik had to use her shotgun to push the man as far away from her as she possibly could and all she could see was the snapping jaws of the blutbad hanging over her. Nik was pushing against him trying to get some space between them.  
Nik turned her head away from him when he lunged forward with snapping jaws, she could see Hank was struggling with one fo the blutbad. She knew he wouldn't be able to offer her any kind of assistance, she kept trying to fling him off of her.  
She had no way of knowing where Renard was after she had been knocked down.  
"You will... Die!" Theo snarled jerking back.  
He reached down with his clawed hands and wrapped them around her throat still pressing his body down towards her. He opened his mouth his sharp teeth still coming towards her.  
If she tried to get his hands off of her throat then she wouldn't be able to keep him pushed back to stop his teeth sinking into her. If she didn't do something then she would be strangled by the man.  
Nik gritted her teeth -the edge of her vision going black- and released the shotgun she had been using to keep him away. With her hands free she jerked her hands up grabbing his face. She put her thumbs to his eyes trying to jab her nails into his eyes. The two were struggling together and it seemed that Theo finally started to loosen his grip.  
Nik jerked her body quickly which made Theo's hold on her almost disappear to where she could roll out from under him. She scrambled to try grabbing the shotgun but his hand latched onto it quickly. He gave a sharp jerk yanking the shotgun from her hands and he tossed then weapon away from them.  
Theo let out a snarl his lips pulling back over his sharp teeth.  
Before Theo could charge a figure slammed into him and they were flung onto their side on the pavement. They both tore into one another and as Nik stared at the two fighting figures, she realized that Monroe had tracked them down to join the fight.  
Nik turned to see Hank needed her help and as she looked around she could see Renard was holding his own, fully woged. She ran to help pull the woman off fo Hank that was trying to claw his eyes out. Nik grabbed the girl around the waist and pulled her off of Hank.Once she was off of him then Hank got to his feet helping detain her in cuffs.  
Once she was detained they dropped her to the pavement rushing to help stop the others.

Monroe could feel the younger man's teeth sinking into his shoulder, his head jerking viciously as he tried to rip part of him out. Monroe's hands were tightly around his throat his claws slowly sinking into the flesh, his own teeth snapping at the younger. The younger man's hands gripped into his body and his nails were digging into him.  
Finally with a jerk Monroe got the younger blutbad's jaw to release as he tried to get Monroe's claws away from his throat. There was blood seeping out of both of them and while Monroe kept his hold on the male he let out a snarl. The man's eyes were locked onto Monroe and his let out a choked snarl as he tightened his hand's around his throat.  
The young blutbad's hands suddenly slashed across his face and he let out a howl of pain releasing the man's throat to grip at his face. He let out a snarl of warning when the man lept forward slamming into him knocking both of them to the ground again.  
Monroe was so involved with his fight that he didn't have time to look up to try seeing where Nik had ended up. He could hear that the other fights weren't nearly as loud anymore and he hoped that was a good sign.  
Monroe focused on the man he was grappling with and he waited with his hands ready to try for his attack.  
"Hey Theo!" Nik's voice cried out.  
The younger man released him stepping back from Monroe his eyes turning up to look for the Grimm. There was a loud blast and the blutbad jerked backwards stumbling. A large red wound spread over his chest and he collapsed backwards onto the ground his hands gripping the growing patch of red. Monroe looked down at the dying man and he let out a growl.  
He turned to look at the detained people that used to be Theo's pack and at the officers that were wounded.  
He frowned, he didn't see the woman responsible for all of this happening.  
"Where's Angelina?" he asked looking at Nik.  
"I don't know. There hasn't been any sign of her." Nik panted. "I know you weren't supposed to be here but I'm glad you showed up when you did."  
Monroe smiled "You didn't think I'd leave you out here on your own did you?"  
"I guess I should have known better."  
Monroe pulled Nik into a hug as she reached out to try examining his wounds. After the hug she called out saying they needed another ambulance for Monroe.  
He noticed the Captain of police coming towards him with a growl of anger at Monroe, he knew he was going to get chewed out for not taking the man's orders to heart. He glanced at the dead blutbaden and then over at Nik, it was worth it. Monroe gave his mate a large smile before he turned to face other man.  
Monroe barely heard any of the fussing that the man did as his mind wandered towards locating Angelina. He didn't want to deal with this again and so long as Angelina was still alive then he knew that she would be a thorn in his side. His family would be in danger for the rest of their lives if he didn't stop her.


	13. Epilogue

Monroe had waited till he was discharged from the hospital before tracking his way to the camp sight. He had tried a few of the other knowing that he would be able to smell the pack when he got close. When he didn't catch their scent he had made his way to the next sight.  
When he finally found the camp sight he was still down the road when he caught the heavy scent of the blutbaden that had been camping there. He parked his car down the road from the main camp sight and got out to walk to the front. He had been assured by Renard that they had gotten everyone but Angelina during the attacks.  
When he reached the camp he saw the tents were still erected and there was garbage everywhere. The whole place smelled as if they had done nothing but pee around the area. He sighed and shook his head as he walked along.  
He didn't see any sign of Angelina at first but then he heard a noise towards the back side of the camp. There was a tent in the back of the camp and he could see the flap of the tent partially open. He stepped closer to the tent and leaned down a little bit to look into the opening.  
He saw Angelina laying on one of the sleeping bags in the tent and he grabbed the zipper yanking it down so there was an opening. Her head jerked around quickly her eyes wide in fear and then she seemed confused by Monroe being there.  
"Monroe, what are you doing here?" she asked confused. "Where's Theo?"  
"Dead and you're going to be next if you don't get the fuck out of here." he snarled.  
"You wouldn't hurt m-" she began.  
Monroe's hand shot out grabbing her throat roughly dragging her to her feet his eyes red. He didn't try to choke her but he kept the grip firm trying to get his own point across. He pulled her towards him till they were about nose to nose.  
"Leave Portland and never come back. I will kill you if you come anywhere near my family." Monroe snarled "Don't test me Angelina."  
He shoved her and turned on his heels with a growl.  
"Monroe don't go." she said weakly.  
"The police will be here to investigate this damn place soon. You should be gone by then." he said not turning around.

When Monroe got back to the house Nik was just getting back from the precinct and she gave him a tired smile. He had told her to stay at the precinct to finish up her paperwork on the attacks and then he would meet her back at the house. He even insisted that she not go with him to the hospital to get treated, that way she didn't fuss over him.  
When got to the porch where she was standing and he reached out pulling her into a warm hug.  
"Are you alright?" she asked him gently.  
"I'm fine." he sighed relaxing into her grip. "How are you doing now that everything is over?"  
"Just really tired. Glad this is finally over."  
"Yeah."  
Monroe nuzzled his face into her neck inhaling her almost covered scent, he was ready to get both of them showers.  
"How'd it go with Angelina?" she asked suddenly.  
He shifted and then looked down at her "She won't be bothering us anymore."  
He hoped he was right.


End file.
